Passion Of The Wolf
by BabyZifan
Summary: Zitao—Jeunesse of Darkenwald, terpaksa harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya juga kakaknya akibat penyerangan dari kerajaan Normandy. Saat itulah Zitao membenci para manusia Normandy. Namun Yifan—Iron Wolf of Normandy, membuat Zitao berpengecualian. Dan hanya satu tatapan dari Yifan, dia sudah menetapkan Zitao miliknya. Yaoi/boyxBoy/Kristao Taoris Chantao/Werewolf/Cerita Dewasa
1. Penyerangan Terhadap Darkenwald

_The Wolf & The Dove _© **Kathleen E. Woodiwiss**  
 _Passion Of The Wolf_ © **BabyZifan**

·

Chapter 1  
 ** _Penyerangan Terhadap Darkenwald_**

·  
·

Suara peperangan beserta teriakan para wanita juga tangisan kencang khas anak-anak tak lagi terdengar, seperti menguar bersamaan dengan aroma anyir darah milik para korban.

Bulan musim gugur yang berwarna putih pucat sedikit tertutup oleh kabut malam. Dinding rumah sang _Lord_ of Darkenwald telah hancur bersamaan dengan hancurnya tubuh sang kepala keluarga juga yang menjabat sebagai Ketua di daerah Darkenwald itu sendiri.

Didalam dinding bangungan megah tersebut, Zitao duduk diatas lantai beralas permadani, tepat didepan singgahsana yang biasa diduduki oleh mendiang ayahnya -sang kepala suku.

Tali kasar yang digunakan para peternak untuk mengikat hewan mereka, kini melilit kasar di leher jenjang Zitao. Sedangkan ujung tali yang lain diikat kepergelangan kaki seorang pria Normandia bertubuh tinggi tegap, yang bersadar di kursi tepat depan Zitao.

Chanyeol _de[1]_ Marte mengamati para pasukannya yang sedang berpesta didalam istana megah milik kerajaan Darkenwald, tangan pria itu masih setia menggenggam sebilah pedang dengan darah yang belum mengering. Darah milik _Lord_ of Darkenwald -ayah dari Zitao.

Para kesatria utusan dari Normandia berpesta bir sembari menikmati tubuh apik beberapa sandera. Dan sial bagi Zitao, ibunya masuk kedalam list para sandera.

Chanyeol masih setia menenggak bir nya melalui gelas krystal, tidak memperdulikan darah ayah Zitao yang masih menempel pada baju besi juga tangannya.

Merasa tak ada sesuatu menarik, pria Normandia itu memainkan tali yang menghubungkan antara kakinya juga leher jenjang pangeran muda Darkenwald, membuat Zitao sesekali meringis saat simpul kasar tersebut menggesek kulit lehernya yang jenjang. Pria itu tergelak saat akhirnya berhasil memancing reaksi dari Zitao, dan kemenangan kecil itu mampu menghilangkan kemurungan dari pria Normandia.

Namun tetap saja, yang diinginkan Chanyeol adalah melihat reaksi pasaran seperti para sandera biasa lakukan, semacam menangis juga berteriak mohon ampun. Sayangnya Zitao sama sekali tidak menampakan reaksi apapun, saat itulah Chanyeol merasa marah.

Sandera lain pasti akan memohon dikakinya sembari menangis meraung untuk dilepaskan, tapi pemuda ini -seperti ada sesuatu tentang pemuda ini yang justru memancing perlakuannya untuk lebih kasar memainkan tali agar desahan atau mungkin ringisan keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

Chanyeol mememukan pemuda ini bersama ibunya, _Lady_ Victoria. Setelah sebelumnya dia berhasil membunuh anak tertua juga sang kepala suku dipelataran istana.

Sehun _de_ Comte, sepupu Chanyeol, sebelumnya telah mencoba untuk menaklukan anak kedua dari Ketua suku. Namun hanya dengan beberapa kali menghindar juga pukulan telak dari pegangan pedang, membuat Zitao jatuh tersungkur tepat didepan kaki Chanyeol.

Tak salah memang jika Zitao bodoh dalam hal Peperangan juga bermain Pedang. Sejak kecil, sang _Lord_ juga _Lady -_ kedua orang tuanya, hanya mengajarkan Zitao tentang tahapan-tahapan untuk menjadi seorang Penasehat Raja. Tidak seperti kakaknya yang memang di didik dengan suara pedang juga tumpuan kuda-kuda, Zitao lebih diajarkan tentang pemilihan keputusan juga cara menahan emosi.

Victoria sempat melawan dengan beberapa kali adu pedang, namun apalah daya sang _Lady,_ hanya dengan sekali pukulan dibelakang kepala menggunakan gagang pedang bahkan wanita itu tak sanggup untuk hanya sekedar berdiri kembali.

Sekarang Zitao duduk di kaki Chanyeol, kalah dan sudah pasti akan dihukum mati. Tapi dia tetap tak ingin memohon dan meraung dibawah kaki pria Normandia itu, apalagi setelah dia tau bahwa pedang milik pria itulah yang berhasil menghunus kedalam jantung Kakak juga Ayahnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai saat mengikuti arah pandang Zitao yang menatap ibunya iba. Dapat dia lihat ada rasa marah juga menyesal dari iris sewarna langit itu. Dan sekarang Chanyeol tau apa yang dapat memancing reaksi dari sanderanya.

"Perbudak _Lady_ itu!"

Satu kalimat yang langsung didengar seluruh manusia didalam ruangan megah tersebut, para prajurit terlihat menyeringai menatap sang _Lady_ yang hanya diam dengan kaki dan tangan yang terikat. Beberapa dari mereka mulai mendekat sembari membawa sebotol bir, lalu menumpahkannya tepat dirambut berantakan sang _Lady_ , membuat cairan berwarna ungu pekat tersebut mengalir menuruni lekuk indah tubuh istri mendiang _Lord_ of Darkenwald.

Zitao sedikit berontak mencoba melepaskan ikatan nya, yang justru membuat Chanyeol semakin menyeringai senang. Satu tarikan telak di tali tersebut, dan Pemuda itu kembali tersungkur dekat kakinya.

Zitao menatap ibunya yang semakin dilakukan tak senonoh oleh para prajurit. Merasakan penyesalan pada dirinya sendiri yang tak sanggup melakukan permohonan Luhan-Kakaknya- untuk melindungi sang ibu.

Jeritan memohon ampun dengan suara yang serak membuat Zitao tak tahan lagi untuk sekedar berteriak. Hanya berteriak. Namun tak bergerak untuk menyelamatkan ibunya. Kini dia tak bisa apa-apa selain menyaksikan pemandangan gila didepan.

Dengan teriakan putus asa yang terkesan lelah, Zitao meletakkan kedua tangannya ditelinga sembari menutup mata, tak sanggup melihat ibunya yang disiksa sedemikian kejam oleh prajurit Normandia yang tak berhati.

"Cukup!" Teriak Chanyeol cukup keras, ia sedikit melunak saat mendengar ringisan rapuh milik Zitao, "Jika si _Lady_ itu hidup, dia bisa melayani kita."

Zitao memelototkan mata kepada pria yang menyanderanya, mata sebiru langit itu penuh dengan kilatan kebencian serta rasa muak. Rambut berwana tembaga menempel karena keringat, membuat Zitao terlihat seperti serigala yang sedang berhadapan dengan musuh. Seperti mengajak sebuah peperangan.

Pangeran muda Darkenwald hanya bisa menahan tetesan airmatanya atas pengalaman paling mengerikan yang pernah dialaminya dalam hidup, dan atas kesadaran yang menyakitkan bahwa ayah juga kakak kesayangannya telah terbujur kaku di pelataran, tak ada yang mengurus atau pun mendoakan, dan dia pun tidak berdaya untuk mengubur mereka seperti selayaknya manusia.

Apakah orang-orang Normandia ini sama sekali tak punya rasa belas kasihan? sehingga setelah mereka memenangi pertempuran, mereka bahkan sama sekali tak sudi untuk memanggil pastur guna mengubur para korban dengan semestinya.

Chanyeol menatap Zitao dari tempatnya, pemuda itu tengah menunduk dengan bibir tipis yang bergetar. Ada sedikit perang batin yang justru dengan lancang hadir didalam diri Chanyeol. Namun, kembali fikirannya terfokus pada sikap dasarnya sebagai seorang kesatria, yaitu bagaimana membuat semua yang ada disekitarnya bertekuk lutut memuja.

Zitao sedikit terhenyak saat telapak tangan yang panas juga kaku menempel pada bagian belakang lehernya, hembusan nafas panas itu sangat terasa, kilatan marah dikirimkannya menusuk retina malam sang pria Normandia, memancarkan sinyal kebencian serta perlawanan. Namun balasan itu diterimanya, seringai licik terlihat dari bibir Chanyeol, seperti menerima ajakan bertarung dari pemilik rambut tembaga.

Tidak mampu menahan diri lagi, akhirnya Zitao mulai memberontak berdiri tepat didepan Chanyeol, mengangkat tangannya untuk bersiap menampar pipi sang pembunuh ayah juga kakaknya, namun kesatria Normandia itu segera menahan lengannya dan memelintirnya kebelakang, membuat badan Zitao terhimpit di baju _zirah[2]_ nya.

Wajah Zitao nyaris bertabrakan dengan wajah sang ksatria, hembusan nafas keduanya saling beradu memancarkan sebuah peperangan dalam diam.

Pemuda itu berusaha melepaskan diri saat satu lagi tangan Chanyeol menggerayangi lekuk tubuhnya, membelai beberapa bagian dari balik baju khas kerajaan yang Zitao kenakan. Pemuda bersurai tembaga mulai gemetar oleh sentuhan itu, membenci Chanyeol juga segala kelebihan yang dimilikinya.

"Binatang kotor!" Desis Zitao dalam bahasa Prancis kuno sembari memandang puas kearah wajah Chanyeol yang menampakkan ekspresi tak mengerti. Zitao paham bahwa penyanderanya ini tak mengerti apa yang dia katakan dalam bahasa Prancis kuno.

"Eh!" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, menatap kearah Zitao dengan pandangan mencemooh. Dia tau betul apa arti dari sepenggal bahasa asing yang sering digunakan para tetua itu, berterima kasih lah pada beberapa sandera perawan yang berhasil ia gagahi. Karena mereka selalu menjulukinya dengan kalimat itu hingga ia hapal betul diluar kepala. "Astaga, Sepupu, pemuda ini bukan hanya bagus dalam lekuk tubuh, dia juga ternyata sangat terdidik dalam omongan."

Chanyeol berdecih mendengarnya, dia tau betul apa arti dari kalimat yang dilontarkan sang Sepupu. Apapun itu yang dikatakan Sanderanya ini, pasti adalah sebuah olokan tak layak sebut. "Beruntung kau sebagai pemerkosa jalang, setidaknya aku masih memilih untuk mengajak sanderaku keatas ranjang."

Sehun terbahak mendengar ledekan tajam dari sepupunya yang dilontarkan untuknya, membenarkan kata pria itu yang tak bisa dikatakan sebuah kebohongan. Dia memang pemerkosa ulung, mengambil setiap kenikmatan dari tubuh bersih sanderanya. Tak peduli mau laki-laki ataupun perempuan, selagi mereka bisa membuatnya orgasme, apa salahnya?

Sehun kembali mendudukan dirinya diatas sebuah singgahsana yang biasa diduduki sang _Lady,_ "Seharusnya kau juga sadar, Sepupu, anak haram mu itu sudah tersebar dipenjuruh kerajaan jajahan."

"Berkacalah Sehun, anak mu bahkan melebihi jumlahku." Chanyeol menyeringai dan mata gelapnya terarah pada pemuda berambut tembaga yang kini bersimpuh lemas didekat kakinya. Chanyeol membelai pipi putih Zitao, dan fikirannya melayang keadegan bagaimana tubuh ramping Zitao menempel pada tubuhnya dalam keadaan sama-sama tak tertutup. Mulai merasakan gairah yang membuncah, tangan kekar pria Normandia itu menyobek kasar pakaian pemuda itu yang langsung ditahan Zitao hingga sobekannya hanya sebatas menampilkan bahu jenjangnya.

Tatapan panas serta bernafsu dilancarkan oleh Chanyeol saat melihat kulit putih bersih pada pemuda tak berdaya didepannya. Para prajurit telah bersorak ramai diikuti beberapa godaan cabul sebagai dukungan atas aksi Chanyeol.

Saat berdiri, Chanyeol menarik kasar Zitao untuk ikut bersamanya. Pria itu tergelak saat Zitao meronta serta menyentak genggamannya kasar, menikmati ringisan kesakitan dari wajah Zitao saat tangannya meremas lengan sang Pangeran muda Darkenwald.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis Kuno?" Tuntut Chanyeol pada setiap penggal kalimatnya.

Zitao mengangkat kepala untuk menatap mata Chanyeol, tetapi dia tetap membisu, matanya penuh oleh kebencian yang dikirimkannya pada sepasang mata hitam didepannya.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman yang ia berikan pada pergelangan putih sang sandera. Dia merasa, sekeras apapun perlakuan yang Zitao terima, tidak akan membuahkan hasil baginya untuk mendengar suara jawaban dari bibir segar pemuda itu. Zitao juga tetap membisu saat ia menanyakan nama pemuda itu. Jika saja bukan _Lady_ Victoria yang menjawab disela tangisnya, mungkin sampai sekarang Chanyeol tak akan pernah tau siapa nama sanderanya ini.

"Aku menuntutmu untuk berbicara, Zitao. Atau perlu ku acak pakaianmu dan menyuruh mereka semua yang ada disini untuk menikmati tubuh mu? Ku yakin kau tak akan bisa seangkuh ini lagi."

Dengan enggan, Zitao menjawab, berdiri dengan tenang disamping Chanyeol. "Dulu ada seorang penyanyi keliling kerajaan yang sering menghabiskan banyak waktu diaula kastil. Dia telah berhasil menghibur banyak kerajaan dibanyak negara, itulah yang membuatnya menguasai empat bahasa asing yang berbeda. Dia juga mengajarkan bahasa Prancis Kuni padaku."

"Penyanyi keliling yang mengajarkanmu bahasa Prancis Kuno? Dibagian mana yang lucu? Aku tak mendengarnya." Balas Chanyeol.

"Penyanyi itu pernah bercerita bahwa _Duke[3]_ dari kerajaanmu adalah seorang anak haram yang bahkan tersingkir dari daerahnya. Penyanyi itu mengetahui kisah _Duke_ -mu karena dia sering bernyanyi dibanyak kastil para bangsawan tinggi di negaramu. Sampai pada akhirnya, _Duke_ -mu memotong jari-jarinya karena dengan berani dia menyanyikan kisah tentang seorang ksatria yang lahir dari perkawinan haram. Penyanyi itu sangat senang mengajarkanku bahasa Prancis Kuno karena dia berharap, bahasa ini akan bisa kupakai saat melontarkan umpatan pada salah satu penguasa bahasamu."

Wajah Chanyeol menggelap karena marah, tetapi Sehun justru tergelak senang karena pemuda itu secara tak langsung berhasil membawa sepupunya dalam kekalahan perang kata-kata.

"Dimana penyanyimu yang berani itu, _Jeunesse[4]_?" Tanya Sehun. "Saat ini pun, sang _Duke_ tetap tidak suka disebut sebagai anak haram. Penyanyi itu terlalu beruntung karena hanya kehilangan jari dan bukannya kepala."

Kesinisan tajam mewarnai perkataan Zitao. "Dia sekarang berada jauh dipelosok bumi. Dimana tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahuinya, termasuk _Duke_ -mu itu."

Alis Chanyeol diturunkan. "Kau semakin membuatku naik pitam, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum mengejek. "Maaf, Sepupu."

Melihat bahu telanjang Zitao yang mulus diatas pakaian sobek, mengalihkan fikiran Chanyeol kearah lain. Sang Pria Normandy menunduk lalu menggendong tubuh Zitao yang terbilang kecil ditengah protes marah sang pemuda dalam berbagai kalimat umpatan kasar.

Chanyeol tergelak melihat usaha Zitao untuk melepaskan diri, bahkan sampai Pemuda itu nyaris terlempar jatuh dari gendongannya, lalu dia kembali merapatkan tubuh sang pemuda dalam rengkuhannya, menggenggam tubuh ringkih yang lebih kecil darinya dengan tenaga sekeras besi.

Chanyeol menyeringai sembari menundukkan kepalanya, mendekat dengan wajah manis milik Zitao lalu meraup bibir tipis itu secara kasar juga menuntut. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menarik diri sembari memekik keras, dengan bibir yang meneteskan liquid merah kental.

"Kau menantangku, eh? Dasar Rubah kecil sialan!"

Pria Romandy itu langsung membopong Zitao diatas bahunya, sedikit berlari menampaki tangga Kastil of Darkenwald , menuju kamar sang mendiang _Lord_ dilantai atas.

Sorak-sorai para prajurut Normandia membuat seringai Chanyeol meninggi, sembari mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap pemuda Darkenwald di bahunya yang meronta mengeluh sesak karena perutnya bertumpu pada baju zirah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menendang pintu berukiran emas dengan keras, melemparkan Zitao yang setengah sadar keatas ranjang besar berbalut kain lembut berbulu putih.

Chanyeol mulai menghidupkan beberapa lilin beraroma bunga mawar yang terpajang diatas meja dekat kasur, berbalik untuk sekedar menutup pintu besar itu dan menguncinya.

Tepat dihadapan Zitao, pria Normandia itu meluncuti pakaiannya sendiri, menjatuhkan tameng besi serta pedangnya, juga menanggalkan baju zirah dan _tunik[5]_ nya keatas lantai berlapis permadani merah.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah perapian hanya dengan celana _linen[6]_ , yang merupakan gabungan antara celana panjang dan celana dalam. Setelah selesai mengorek perapian juga menambahkan kayu bakar kedalamnya, Chanyeol mulai mendekati Zitao dengan seringai menyeramkan.

"Kau tau sayang? Wajah manis mu itu lebih menggoda saat berekspresi takut seperti sekarang. Bahkan libidoku meluber lebih dari pada saat aku menatap puluhan wanita telanjang didepan ku."

Zitao menarik nafas secara tersendat di tenggorokkan. Hanya dapat memejamkan mata sembari berharap ada sedikit keajaiban untuk membantunya lepas dari serigala didepannya.

Penjelasan :

 **[1]** ** _De_** :Sebuah tambahan pada nama bagi orang Spanyol, _[Nama Panggilan] de [Nama marga/ayah]_ , dan disini aku pakai marga dari kebanyakan orang Spanyol, karena kalau aku pakai marga aslinya, kedengaran aneh, seperti Chanyeol de Park / Sehun de Oh

 **[2]** ** _Zirah :_** Pakaian atau lapisan pelindung yang dikenakan untuk melindungi tubuh maupun kendaraan dari senjata atau benda yang dapat memberi luka fisik. Berbentuk seperti baju tameng yang terbuat dari besi/baja.

 **[3]** ** _Duke :_** Istilah Inggris untuk suatu gelar kebangsawanan yang dalam bahasa Perancis berarti "Pemimpin"

 **[4]** _ **Jeunesse** _ :Bahasa perancis yang berarti Pemuda/tuan muda.

 **[5]** ** _Tunik_** :Baju tipis yang digunakan para prajurit dalam sebuah peperangan sebagai dalaman sebelum dilapis baju Zirah.

 **[6]** ** _Linen :_** Celana tipis panjang yang digunakan para prajurit dalam sebuah peperangan sebagai dalaman sebelum dilapis baju Zirah.

 **..BERSAMBUNG..**

Cerita ini hampir 90% plotnya milik Kathleen E Woodiwiss yang disadur dari novelnya berjudul The Wolf & The Dove, dan saya cuma menambahkan 10% nya karena ada beberapa bagian yang saya ganti.

Ini juga aku persembahkan buat Ammi Gummy yang sempet Req pairing ChanTao, dan semoga di chapter depan, Ammi makin sumringah karena bakalan ada NC Chantao, isyallah sih :D, semoga aja nggak aku Sensor/Skip. :v *Ketawa Nista*

Berkenan untuk Review/Fav/Follow?


	2. The Night Destruction of Darkenwald

_"Kau tau sayang? Wajah manis mu itu lebih menggoda saat berekspresi takut seperti sekarang. Bahkan libidoku meluber lebih dari pada saat aku menatap puluhan wanita telanjang didepan ku."_

 _Zitao menarik nafas secara tersendat di tenggorokkan. Hanya dapat memejamkan mata sembari berharap ada sedikit keajaiban untuk membantunya lepas dari serigala didepannya._

 _·_

 _The Wolf & The Dove _© **Kathleen E. Woodiwiss**

 _Passion Of The Wolf_ © **BabyZifan**

 _·_  
 _·_

Chapter 2  
 **The Night Destruction of Darkenwald**

·  
·

Didepan perapian, Chanyeol menanggalkan celananya secara perlahan, menatap tajam sang sandera yang meringkuk tak berdaya diatas kasur berbulu. Zitao menelan saliva kasar saat menatap tubuh telanjang Chanyeol yang berdiri gagah didepannya, menampilkan otot dengan kulit tan yang terlihat mengkilap efek cahaya bara perapian.

Kekuatan yang menguar kelam dari tubuh Chanyeol langsung menghantar Zitao pada sebuah kenyataan tak terbantahkan, bahwa ia tak sanggup menahan Pria Normandia itu untuk tak mencabuli nya. Chanyeol berseringai senang saat berjalan mendekati Pemuda yang tergolek lemah, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai pipinya.

"Kau milikku, Zitao. Yifan telah memberikanku izin untuk mendapatkan apa saja sebagai imbalan lantaran perintahnya menaklukan Darkenwald telah terlaksana."

"Bahkan kau mengharapkan hadiah dari sebuah pembantaian?" Desis Zitao kasar.

"Para manusia kotor itu seharusnya tak melakukan perlawanan pada prajurit kami yang sudah pasti bersenjata lengkap. Persetan dengan peperangan, yang terpenting aku sudah menjalankan perintah Sang _Duke_. Dan aku meminta hadiahku."

Zitao bergidik menatap tubuh Chanyeol yang kekar, membayangkan tubuh itu yang membunuh para nyawa tak berdosa seperti apa yang ia ceritakan. Zitao bergeser menjauh dari tubuh Sang Pria Normandia sampai ke tepi terjauh ranjang.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Apakah rubah kecilku mulai takut, hm?" Suara serak milik Chanyeol langsung membuat Zitao lemas seketika. "Kemarilah sayang, mendekatlah dan berbagi sarang denganku. Chanyeol _de_ Comte akan memperlakukan seorang _Débutant[1]_ dengan lembut."

Zitao mencoba kabur dari ruangan kematian ini, namun baru beberapa gerakan, tubuhnya kembali terhunus ke ranjang karena tali pengikat lehernya yang ditarik Chanyeol secara kasar. Beberapa gesekan akibat permukaan tali tersebut membuat leher jenjang Zitao sedikit tergores dan mengeluarkan bercak darah yang menetes kepermukaan halus bulu ranjang dibawahnya.

Tangan kekar Chanyeol menarik simpul tali dibawah dagu Zitao, memaksanya untuk menengadah keatas, sehingga dapat terlihat dengan jelas mata berwarna biru tua yang kini lebih gelap karena kurangnya cahaya. Tangannya yang lain meraba meja dekat ranjang, meraih secangkir anggur yang tergeletak didekat nyala lilin beraroma mawar.

"Cicipilah sedikit anggur ini, Rubah Kecil." Tangan itu memaksa bibir Zitao untuk mencium pinggiran gelas krystal bening, lalu menuangkan cairan ungu pekat kedalam mulutnya, yang berakibat panas pada tenggorokan seperti dilewati bara api.

Menarik kembali sisa anggur yang ada digelas, Chanyeol menenggak hingga setengah, lalu menyiram sisanya dikulit tubuhnya. Sang Pria Normandia membuang gelas berkilau tersebut kesembarang arah, hingga suara barang pecah mengedar keseluruh ruangan. Menambah rasa mencengkam bagi Zitao sendiri.

Chanyeol menatap Pemuda didepannya lagi dengan nyalang, sebelum akhirnya menarik simpul tali itu hingga membuat wajah lemas sang sandera mendekat kearahnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol mulai menelusuri leher jenjang Sang Manik Langit, memberi beberapa gigitan serta hisapan pada permukaan seputih poselen.

Sekali hentak, baju berenda emas khas bangsawan yang melekat ditubuh Zitao berhasil terobek oleh tangan kuat Pria Normandia, membuat erangan marah tak berdaya menguar dari bibir tipis milik sang Pangeran Darkenwald. Chanyeol tak menyangka, tersimpan tubuh ramping bagaikan wanita terawat dibalik baju kerajaan yang baru saja dihancurkannya itu.

Secara tiba-tiba, Ksatria bermarga Comte mendorong kasar tubuh Zitao hingga terjengkang kepermukaan lembut ranjang, lalu dengan cepat menindih tubuh ringkih terkesan pasrah itu dibawah kukuhanya, menarik celana linen yang dipakai Zitao hingga terobek tak berdaya diatas permadani lantai.

"Datanglah padaku, Rubah Kecil." Nafas panas milik Chanyeol menyapu kulit wajahnya. Membuat Zitao mual karena bau anggur yang masuk kedalam indera penciumannya. "Toh, aku berada dibawah perintah Roux— _Lord_ of Normandia, dan mungkin saja kau bisa mendapatkan lebih buruk dari ini." Dalam keadaan mabuk, Chanyeol mengecup beberapa permukaan tubuh polos Zitao. "Kau bisa saja diperkosa semua orang yang ada di bawah, Zitao."

Mata biru Zitao melotot tajam, seperti memberi peringatan bagi sang penyandera yang kini ada diatas tubuhnya.

"Tubuhmu bagus," tangan yang terbiasa menggenggam pedang dan membunuh nyawa tak berdosa itu kini sedang menari lancang di selangkangan sang _Débutant,_ merabanya secara perlahan serta memabukkan.

Zitao sekuat tenaga menolak segala kenikmatan yang menghampiri tubuhnya, sembari berusaha melepas simpul dilehernya.

"Tidak, Sayang. Jangan menolak perintah pemilikmu." Tangan Chanyeol menarik simpul itu lebih erat, hingga menimbulkan ringisan dari sang target dibawahnya. Zitao memandang Chanyeol dengan garang, rambut tembaganya yang acak-acakan membuat Pangeran Darkenwald itu seperti seekor binatang muda dalam mode emosi.

"Ahh, kau sama sekali bukan Rubah kecil, sayang." Guman Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya. "Tapi seekor Srigala pemarah. Jika kau tak mau datang padaku, maka aku yang akan datang padamu."

Chanyeol bangun dari tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan tak tertutup apapun, membuat sang manik langit terkesiap karena takut. Pria Normandia itu mengikat tali yang tersambung dengan leher Zitao kekaki ranjang, membuat pergerakan Zitao terhambat dan tak bisa pergi lebih jauh lagi.

Pangeran Darkenwald ingin sekali berteriak, berteriak keras hingga seseorang datang menyelamatkannya. Namun seperti ada gumpalan kasar dikerongkongannya yang melarang suara itu untuk keluar. Hanya rintihan juga desahan erotis yang keluar dari sana.

Telinga Pria Normadia itu berdengung menangkap semua rintihan juga desahan Zitao, membuat libido nya keluar secara berlebih. Ada denyutan yang terasa diselangkangannya dan gairah terhadap tubuh Pangeran Darkenwald semakin membesar.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap bagian privat Sang Sandera diikuti beberapa genggaman kasar. Dengan desahan tertahan, Zitao memutar tubuhnya, mencoba terbebas dari jeratan tangan Chanyeol.

"Jangan mencoba sesuatu yang sia-sia, Sayang." Suara serak Chanyeol mengalun tajam, bagai memberi sebuah peringatan. "Kau adalah milikku, aku adalah _Maître_ _[2]_ -mu. Jadi, belajarlah bersikap manis pada pemilikmu, _Jeunesse_."

Zitao terperangkap dan tertindih dibawah Chanyeol saat Pria itu mulai mengecupi leher juga pundaknya. Membuat beberapa kecup tanda kepemilikan secara kasar berwarna merah kebiruan.

"Kau adalah milikku, Zitao. Milikku."

Zitao tidak lagi bisa bergerak, tangan lihai serta bibir Pria Normandia itu benar-benar telah membawanya jauh kebawah alam sadar. Memberikannya hiburan dunia yang tak dapat terelakan. Wajah keras khas Ksatria tertunduk mendekat, mengecup serta menggigit bibirnya dengan lapar, hingga sebuah cairan merah berbau anyir keluar dari sana.

Tangan Zitao mencoba mendorong tubuh tegap diatas nya. Demi tuhan! Dia tak mau segalanya berakhir dengan Pria Normandia ini. Tidak untuk manusia Normandia. Zitao membenci mereka.

Satu erangan keras keluar dari bibir Zitao, memenuhi kamar mendiang ayahnya. Cairan kepemilikan lumayan banyak mengotori tangan panas sang Ksatria, menandakan ejakulasi pertama yang cukup hebat. "Kau senang mengotoriku rupanya, Serigala Manis."

Menarik diri, Pria Normandia bersiap ditempatnya, sekali lagi menatap wajah lelah milik Zitao dengan beberapa bulir keringat didahi. Pemuda itu masih terenggah hebat, matanya tertutup rapat seperti merasakan sisa dari kenikmatan yang baru saja dicapainya.

Kaki kanan pangeran Darkenwald diangat dengan tak sabar oleh Chanyeol, menyiapkan miliknya tepat disatu-satu nya aset masuk milik Sang Sandera. "Rasakanlah dan resapi semuanya, jangan kau tahan suara mu. Biarkan aku mendengar alunan itu sembari bersenggama panas diatas tubuhmu."

Erangan kesakitan dengan frekuensi keras mengalun keluar dari jendela kamar utama Kastil, bebarengan dengan beberapa lolongan Serigala lapar yang berada di pelataran Istana.

Semua telah berakhir. Bahkan Harapan Zitao sekalipun. Memberi tanda bahwa Darkenwald telah hancur hingga akar-akarnya. Tak lagi dapat hidup seperti sedia kala.

 **·········**

Diluar kastil, angin berhembus kencang, menyebabkan dedaunan cokelat yang gugur menutup para korban kekejaman prajurit Normandia. Satu kali alunan lolongan keras, menghentakkan setiap mahkluk bernyawa, memberi sinyal bahwa penakluk utama telah mendekat.

Lolongan itu terkesan memerintah serta marah, meluap dengan gema keseluruh bagian hutan Saxon. Hanya 'dia' yang memiliki lolongan emas itu. Dan sebagian dari para pendosa, telah berkhayal tentang bagaimana kematian mereka menjemput. Entah itu tebasan dijantung ataupun kepala, yang pasti, siksaan dari sang pemimpin sudah menunggu nyawa serta tubuh kotor mereka.

Penjelasan:

[1] _ **Débutant**_ _:_ Bahasa Prancis yang berarti "Pemula"

[2] **_Maître_** _:_ Bahasa Prancis yang berarti "Tuan"

 **..BERSAMBUNG..**

Maaf banget kalo ini terlalu pendek, bahkan Cuma 1k+, maafkan zifan sekali lagi, *Sujud-sujud

. maaf juga kalo banyak TYPO, tangan Zifan suka kepleset kalo lagi ngetik.

Terimakasi untuk Mantan*ekhem!* Zifan yang udah mau bantu ngebuat adegan NC nya, terimakasih sekali lagi atas otak encer mu dalam hal mesum itu mas. Walaupun sebenernya sempet nolak karena ini bergenre YAOI, akhirnya dengan beberapa paksaan dan sayatan, dia akhirnya mau bantuin juga. *NangisHaru. Sekali lagi terimakasih ^^

Dan dengan berakhirnya Ch2 ini, hutang Zifan ke Ammy tentang ChanTao lunas, YEAAAYYY! \\(T.T)/ *NangisHaru(Lagi)

Di Ch3, kemungkinan besar bang Yifan akan Zifan keluarkan dari kandang untuk ikut masuk dalam ff ini. :D

Buat yang nanya, _"Kemana Yifan?"_ atau _"Ini berakhir dengan Kristao kan?"_. Jawabannya **"Ya pasti donggg, Zifan mah nggak bisa mop on dari kesucian cinta mereka*Halah"**

Okelah, Last, Mean to Review?

 **-:Balasan Review:-**

: Terimakasih kakak atas pujiannya ^^

 **Yonsy Fajar S** : Ini udah next, dan yah cuma bisa buat NC yang begitu, maaf kan zifan *Bow

 **LVenge** : Iya donggg, Zifan kan pecinta Kristao. *KetawaNista

 **aleazurabooyunjae** : nih udah lanjut, sekarang nggak penasaran lagi kan? :D

 **laylaazkia** : Yifan diamankan untuk sementara waktu, takutnya kalo dilepas dari kandang, nanti yang ada Chanyeol dibantai abis sama dia. :D

 **Skylar Otsu** : Zifan usaha'in ya kak fast up nya, :D

 **Aiko Vallery** : ini udah lanjut kokk.. maaf ya lama :'D

 **CelindaZifan** : Ada dong, mereka kan otp Zifan :D, maaf nc nya cuma begitu, Zifan nggak sanggup *AngkatTanganSambilMewek

 **Ammi Gummy** : Subhanallah, Nak. Review mu mengalahkan tembok china, nggak kurang panjang tuh? :v.. Ya diperbudak gitu, semacam disuruh-suruh dan diperkosa, ya gtu deh, Zifan sakit hati kalo jelasin, nggak sanggup liat tante Vic digituin :'))


	3. Yifan, The Iron Wolf of Normandia

_The Wolf & The Dove _© **Kathleen E. Woodiwiss**  
 _Passion Of The Wolf_ © **BabyZifan**

·

·

Chapter 3  
 ** _Yifan_** — ** _The Iron Wolf of Normandia_**

* * *

Saat fajar baru menampakkan sedikit dari bagiannya, Zitao telah sadar dengan penuh. Iris biru menatap pria Normandia disampingnya. Berbeda dengan wajah Chanyeol yang tadi malam, saat tidur wajah keras khas Ksatria itu terlihat lebih polos, kekerasan dan kekejaman dalam medan perang seolah tersembunyi dibalik topeng tidur.

Pandangam Zitao teralih pada tubuhnya sendiri yang hanya terlapis selimut berbulu beruang, ada beberapa bercak merah juga memar biru yang berbentuk seperti telapak tangan dibagian dalam pahanya.

Dia meringis sembari membayangkan kejadian tadi malam, saat dimana Pria Normandia ini merenggut kesuciannya secara paksa. Dia benci Chanyeol, bahkan lebih bertambah saat matanya menatap tubuh pria itu yang sama-sama polos sepertinya.

Zitao berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur mendiang Ayahnya, ia mengikut sertakan selimut untuk menutupi bercak memar disekujur tubuh, melindungi kulit seputih porselen itu dari jangkauan semua mata. Dia berputar, berjalan kearah jendela besar dekat perapian yang langsung memberi pandangan kearah pelataran kastil. Cahaya pekat fajar seakan memandikan tubuh Zitao dari bekas-bekas kotor akibat semalam, menguatkan tubuh rapuh itu dengan cahayanya yang hangat.

Disana masih terlihat beberapa korban tergeletak dengan darah kering yang meluluri sekujur tubuh mereka. Bahkan Zitao sendiri masih bisa melihat tubuh kaku Kakaknya yang terpejam sembari menggenggam pedang bergagang perak di tangan kirinya, baju bangsawan bagian dadanya telah robek seperti cabikkan atau cakaran abstrak.

'Astaga!' Ia memekik dalam hati sembari menatap horor beberapa potong tubuh yang telah terpisah dari bagian lain berlimpah disegala penjuruh pelataran Kastil.

Menghiraukan rambutnya yang berantakkan, Zitao sedikit berlari keluar, menuruni tangga kastil dengan perlahan. Diaula bawah, para prajurit masih tertidur pulas efek pesta anggur juga mengherayangi budak satu malam penuh. Didekat pilar, dia menatap Ibunya yang sudah tak terbalut apapun. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat dengan tambang kasar. Tubuhnya yang biasa mulus kini terdapat beberapa goresan juga memar. Rambut nya yang panjang kini telah berubah menjadi pendek dengan potongan tak beratur seperti habis dicabik dengan belati.

Zitao hampir mengeluarkan isakkannya ditengah-tengah tubuh prajurit Normandia. Dada wanita yang paling ia sayangi itu tak lagi bergerak, menandakan sudah hilangnya kehidupan dari tubuh memar itu. Dia ingin menolong Ibunya, melepaskan jeratan yang semakin membuat tubuh tak bergerak tersebut terlihat menyiksa mata. Namun semua diurungnyannya, ia hanya akan mencari mati jika menghampiri mendiang _Lady_ yang kemungkinan besar membuat para prajurit berdosa ini bangun dari tidur mereka.

Bagaikan hantu melayang, Zitao berjalan mendekati pintu utama kastil dengan perlahan, kakinya ia jinjitkan untuk mengurangi suara, selimut tebal yang membalut tubuhnya diangkat hingga sebatas lutut.

Sedikit dorongan perlahan, pintu besar berukir emas juga perak yang menggambarkan lambang kerajaan Darkenwald itu terbuka, menampakan pemandangan menyedihkan dari para warganya yang ia cintai. Hidungnya terasa ditusuk dan perutnya seperti mau muntah saat bau mayat menyapa.

Dengan kaki terseok, ia melewati para mayat dan mendekat kearah tubuh sang Kakak. Air matanya mengalir, tak sanggup menahan sesak yang menyeruak kedalam dada. Dia bahkan telah lupa bagaimana cara mengendalikan emosi bagaikan seorang penasehat Raja. Hantaman itu bertubi-tubi menghancurkannya saat dia menyadari tak adalagi satupun keluarga yang masih hidup guna menemaninya saat ini.

Dia mencari mayat Zhoumi—Sang _Lord_ of Darkenwald, namun nihil. Yang tertangkap mata biru itu hanya baju zirah berwarna emas juga pedang panjang menyilaukan milik sang Ayah. Dia tau bahwa Ayahnya itu telah pergi, bahkan mayatnya pun pergi. Saat melihat cabikan di baju Kakaknya ini, dia sadar akan lolongan serigala tadi malam, menghantarkannya pada kenyataan bahwa dipelataran kastil ada banyak makanan yang cukup untuk para binatang lapar itu. Dan kemungkinan besar, mayat Ayahnya telah tercabik dan terseret oleh gigi tajam mereka.

Zitao melapas pedang dari genggaman Luhan, lalu mulai mengusap tangan besar yang sedingin es itu kepipinya. Ia rindu kehangatan sang Kakak. Biasanya, setiap awal fajar mucul seperti ini, Kakaknya itu akan memasuki kamarnya dan memeluknya erat, cara terbaik seseorang dalam membangunkannya dari tidur pulas.

Pemuda beriris langit menarik secarik kain panjang yang melingkar baju bangsawan milik Luhan, lalu mengikat kain merah itu dipinggangnya yang berlapis selimut tebal, membuat kain berbulu beruang tersebut melekat sempurna tanpa harus dipegang.

Dengan sedikit tenaga, Zitao menyeret tubuh sang Kakak keatas permukaan yang lebih lembut, tepat dibawah sebuah pohon besar lalu menyenderkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu disana. Tersemyum miris, Zitao kembali menatap nanar wajah pucat Luhan, lalu duduk dipangkuan anak pertama dari _Lord_ dan _Lady_ Darkenwald tersebut.

Zitao memeluk erat leher Luhan, menyampingkan fakta bahwa tubuh yang dulunya hangat itu kini sudah berubah menjadi sedingin embun pagi diatas sebuah pucuk daun segar. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher sang Kakak, sembari meremas rambut hitam tersebut, mengalirkan rasa rindu yang membludak.

Tak seperti korban lain yang sudah mulai membusuk dengan bau tak sedap, tubuh Kakaknya tetaplah berbau rerumputan bercampur dengan feromon air sungai, dan Zitao sangat menyukai itu.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara yang mengejutkan tubuhnya, lalu mulai beranjak berdiri dari pangkuan nyaman Luhan. Matanya membola saat menatap tubuh seorang Ksatria tegap yang sedang menunggangi kuda jantan besar, Zitao belum pernah melihat tubuh kuda jantan sebesar itu, walau kuda terlatih sekalipun.

Langkah kuasa kaki kuda tersebut mendekat kearah Zitao, menghantarkan pria ditunggangannya lebih dekat dengan sang Pangeran Darkenwald.

Tubuh rapuh Zitao semakin bergetar saat tapak kuda itu berhenti hanya 3 meter didepannya, menurunkan sang tuan dari penunggang. Tubuh pria itu tinggi, dilapis baju zirah berwarna emas dengan sarung tangan merah, pedangnya panjang berkilat terlihat sangat tajam, perisai tebal yang tergantung di kudanya terlihat tebal dengan gambar serigala berwarna perak serta berlatar perpaduan antara merah dan emas.

Otak Zitao berfikir cepat dan langsung menyimpulkan bahwa pria tegap ini adalah anak haram yang diceritakan penyanyi keliling itu, Yifan, sang _Duke_ of Normandia. Jika saja Zitao sanggup untuk bergerak, tanganya sudah pasti langsung menampik pipi dengan rahang yang tegas didepannya ini. Persetan dengan hukuman mati yang akan didapat karena melecehkan _Duke_ sebuah kerajaan.

Tapi sayang, semua tendon dilengannya tak sanggup untuk diajak kompromi. Seperti tak memiliki sendi, tulang-tulang itu kaku untuk digerakkan, bahkan hanya untuk menggenggam selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya pun Zitao merasa tak sanggup.

Bibir pria itu menyunggingkan senyuman dari balik helm besi. Senyuman tenang yang terkesan tanpa beban. "Apa begini cara berpakaian seorang _Prince_ of Darkenwald untuk menyambut _Lord_ barunya?" Kata-kata dalam bahasa prancis kental terkesan mengejek. Menyayat hati Zitao saat kalimat _'Lord baru'_ masuk kedalam telinga.

"Aku bahkan tak sudi hanya untuk menyemprotkan parfum guna menyambut Kepala pembantaian kerajaanku sendiri." Tangan Zitao menunjuk pada mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan. "Kau yang menyebabkan ini semua, _Duke_. Mana mungkin aku berbaik hati menyambut kedatangan seorang pencabut nyawa?"

Pria itu mendengus, pedang yang tadinya ia genggam kini kembali terbungkus pada _Gaine[1]_ yang tersampir pada pinggangnya. "Kau tercium telah mengulur waktu sangat panjang, _Jeunesse_."

"Aku rasa tidak cukup lama bagi Ksatria mu itu, _Duke_." Tak sopan memang, Zitao mengetahuinya, nada bicara serta panggilan yang terkesan seperti mengejek. Apalagi didepannya ini adalah seorang petinggi sebuah kerajaan besar seperti Normandia.

Sang _Duke_ memajukan langkahnya mendekati Zitao, sedikit kasar menyingkap selimut yang menutup pundaknya. Karena terkejut, Zitao menahan tangan berbalut lempeng besi itu, berharap untuk tidak lebih menarik satu-satunya lembar kain yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Pundaknya terekspos, menampakkan memar merah juga biru yang langsung tertangkap oleh mata Yifan.

Nafas Zitao seolah berhenti saat mendapati menatap rahang pria didepannya yang mengeras. Bibir pria didepannya ini tertarik menggeram, menampilkan deretan gigi putih dengan taring yang menawan. Seperti seekor serigala yang mendapati bau sang musuh didekatnya, Yifan langsung berbalik, melangkah lebar dengan kaki yang panjang memasuki kastil istana.

Begitu pria itu masuk, rasanya seperti ada petir yang menyambar aula. Zitao bisa mendengar suara keras pria itu yang menggetarkan diding kastil, seperti akan merobohkan bangungan rIbuan tahun tersebut hanya dengan sekali lolongan. Teriakan para prajurit juga beberapa dentingan antara besi dengan sejenisnya memenuhi indra pendengaran Zitao, membuat pemuda manik langit diam dan menunggu.

Dengan nafas tersentak, Zitao dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan keras dan menampakkan Chanyeol yang dilempar keluar dari pintu kastil dalam keadaan telanjang, diikuti oleh pakaian dan pedang Chanyeol, yang langsung menancap tepat diantara selangkangan pria itu.

"Bodoh!" Pria bertubuh tegap tadi menatap tajam dan berdiri didepan Chanyeol. "Para mayat sama sekali tidak berguna untukku! Sialan!"

Mata Zitao penuh dengan kepuasan dan rasa menang, menatap Chanyeol yang merangkak dalam keadaan telanjang untuk mengambil celana linen miliknya. Wajah itu terlihat sangat malu sebab perlakukan yang benar-benar telah membuat harga dirinya jatuh tepat didepan _Jeunesse_ -nya. Bibir Chanyeol tertarik membentuk geraman melawan, tangannya bergerak untuk mencabut pedang yang berada didekat selangkangannya.

"Pergilah, Chanyeol. Baumu bahkan lebih busuk dari mayat-mayat yang bergelimpang."

"Yifan! Dasar kau keparat!" Tangannya menggenggam gagang pedang dengan mantap, seperti berniat menebas kepala _Duke_ didepannya. "Lawan aku! Kau pasti akan kalah dibawahku!"

"Saat ini aku sedang tak berniat untuk melawan orang bodoh yang telanjang." Saat menyadari ketertarikan Zitao, pria bertubuh tinggi itu menunjuk pada pemuda itu. "Meskipun _Jeunesse_ itu berharap kau mati. Sayangnya kau masih berguna untukku."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menatap Zitao, sedikit tergelak saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa mata biru itu menyaksikan kejadian memalukan ini dengan puas. Wajah Chanyeol menggelap karena amarah dan malu, bahkan ia harus menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar berhenti menggeram. Dengan umpatan kasar, Chanyeol bergerak memakai celananya, lalu berjalan mendekati Zitao.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tuntut Chanyeol penuh dengan amarah. "Aku bahkan tak menyuruhmu untuk keluar dari _Manor[2]_?"

Zitao mendecih dengan mata yang penuh akan kebencian. "Siapa kau mengaturku? Kau bahkan bukan orang Darkenwald, Sir Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menatap Zitao, mengingat cara apa yang paling ampuh untuk menghentikan sikap pemberontak Zitao tanpa melukai tubuh indah dengan lekuk menggoda itu.

Dengan kasar, Chanyeol menarik pinggang pemuda itu dan mengekangnya dalam wilAyah tubuhnya. "Masuk kedalam kastil, dan tunggu aku disana. Kau seharusnya belajar mematuhi perintah Pemilik-mu, dan mulai sadar bahwa kau adalah _Partenaire[3]_ -ku."

Zitao menepis tangan Chanyeol. "Kau fikir dengan meniduri tubuhku, aku akan menjadi milikmu, begitu?" Desis Zitao. "Aku bahkan tak sudi hanya untuk disentuh oleh tangan laknat milikmu. Kebencianku padamu sudah mencapai batas teratas dalam jiwaku. Kau hanya akan menghilangkan kebencian itu dengan cara membunuhku, Sir. Dan aku bahkan harus menguburkan tubuh Kakak ku karena ulah bejatmu. Dalam jiwaku, aku telah menandaimu sebagai orang pertama yang akan terbunuh oleh pedangku sendiri."

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal, membuat buku-buku jemarinya memutih sempurna. Dia bisa merasakan aura ketertarikan dari Yifan melihat penolakan kasar yang Zitao berikan, membuatnya berkali lipat lebih frustasi saat gertakannya tak mempan pada diri Zitao. "Aku akan mengalah padamu hanya untuk kali ini, _Jeunesse_. Tapi jangan pernah kau coba mengujiku lain waktu." Tegas sang Ksatria Normandia memperingatkan.

"Sungguh seorang Ksatria yang baik hati." Sindir Zitao pada Chanyeol. Pemuda pemilik rambut sewarna tembaga itu melangkagkan kakinya mendekati tubuh terkulai sang Kakak, mulai menggali lubang dengan sebuah ranting lumayan tebal yang ada ditemukan matanya.

Lengan kecil itu mulai menggali dengan ranting, hingga sebuah benda berat mendarat disampingnya. Zitao berbalik menghadap tubuh tegap sang _Duke_ yang sedang menunjuk sekop didekat kaki Zitao.

"Bahkan, tangan seorang terkasih pun membutuhkan alat, _Jeunesse_."

"Kau sama saja dengan rekan sebahasamu, _Duke_." Balas Zitao dengan sengit, "Atau aku harus memanggilmu _'MyLord'_ sekarang?"

Sang _Duke_ membungkuk, menaruh salah satu tangannya menyilang didada, sebuah gerakan tanda ucapan salam para bangsawan. "Sedikit informansi, kau juga menguasai bahasaku." Jeda sesaat, "Aku dikenal dengan nama Yifan. Terserah padamu akan menyebutku yang mana, _Jeunesse_."

Dagu Zitao terangkat, sedikit memberikan gestur menantang pada pria didepannya. "Aku yakin, tak lama setelah kerajaan ini jaya di bawah mu, sang Lord of Normandia akan mengambilnya kembali dari kuasamu." Balas Zitao dengan berani, membawa nama sang petinggi kerajaan sebenarnya adalah hukum mati bagi sebuah negara.

Namun bukannya menyeret atau bahkan menebas kepala Zitao, Yifan justru mengulas senyum sembari melepaskan helm berlempeng baja dari kepalanya. "Kau harus tau bahwa Siwon de Roux— _Lord_ of Normandia adalah orang yang selalu menepati janjinya. Kerajaan ini akan menjadi milikku, begitupun dengan sebagian besar Inggris yang akan jatuh dalam kuasanya." Sang _Duke_ menatap manik biru Zitao, menyadarkan pada pemuda itu bahwa Lord baru nya ini adalah orang yang sempurna dalam bentuk penampilan juga fisik dan tutur kata.

"Harusnya kau mulai merelakan semua, _Jeunesse_. Menurunkan pundakmu untuk tunduk dan tidak memberontak dengan posisi mu sekarang. Semua akan sia-sia saat kau melakukannya. Bahkan yang terburuk, jantungmu akan berlubang hanya karena ketajaman juga keegoisan yang ada dalam dirimu sendiri." Lanjut sang _Duke_.

Zitao menunduk, melepaskan ranting yang tadinya ia genggam, "Tunduk dan patuh? Padamu?" Jeda sesaat, tangannya menunjuk Chanyeol yang masih setia berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Dengan cara seperti yang dia lakukan padaku? Menjambak bahkan memaksaku? Mendorong lalu memperkosaku? Tak cukup kah hanya dia yang menggagahi ku dan menikmati jeritan kesakitanku? Tak cukup kah hanya dia yang memaksaku untuk duduk didepan selangkangannya? Aku bahkan tak bisa mengungkapkan seberapa jijiknya aku pada tubuhku sendiri." Lanjut Zitao dengan nafas sedikit memburu. Kebenciannya pada orang-orang berbahasa baku Prancis ini sangat besar. Dengan seenaknya, mereka datang dan menghancurkan wilayah Darkenwal, juga membuang nyawa para warga dan jangan lupakan Keluarganya. Mereka itu kutu busuk.

Yifan tersenyum, jarinya yang terbungkus sarung tangan bergerak untuk menyusup kedalam rambut tembaga Zitao. "Aku memiliki caraku sendiri, _Jeunesse_. Kenikmatan akan suatu gerakan yang kelak membuatmu patuh dibawahku. Bahkan tanpa mengekang kehendakmu sendiri, kau akan memintanya tanpa henti. Kau akan menjadi milikku, kau akan memilihku, melupakan semua kesakitan yang kau punya—"

"—Kau adalah _Paire[4]_ -ku, _Jeunesse_. _Mon Partenaire[5]_."

 **Penjelasan:**

 **[1]Gaine :** Bahasa Prancis yang berarti "Sarung Pedang"

 **[2]Manor :** Didalam wilayah kastil atau didalam kastil itu sendiri.

 **[3]Partenaire :** Bahasa Prancis yang berarti "Pasangan"

 **[4]Paire :** Bahasa Prancis yang berarti "Pasangan", tetapi lebih dengan sebuah penegasan/hak paten.

 **[5]Mon Pavori Partenaire :** Bahasa Prancis yang berarti "Kau adalah pasanganku."

 **..Bersambung..**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo, zifan nggk sempet edit ulang *Bow 90º**

 **Maaf kalau lama update, dan kedepannya Zifan juga bakal lama update, mungkin 1 minggu sekali. maafkan zifan *Bow 180º**

 **Maaf juga nggak bisa balas review, soalnya Zifan ada ulangan besok, dan ini nggk sempet balas review karena mau belajar, maafkan Zifan (lagi) *Bow 360º / Koprol**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YANG SUDAH MAU REVIEW DI CHAP2, ZIFAN SAYANG KALIAANN :***


	4. I Choose MrHell

_The Wolf & The Dove _© **Kathleen E. Woodiwiss**  
 _Passion Of The Wolf_ © **BabyZifan**

·

Chapter 1  
 _ **I Choose**_

·  
·

Zitao menepis kasar telapak tangan berbalut sarung kulit yang mengenyeruak rambutnya. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, _Sir_ Yifan, jika kau fikir bisa menaklukkan ku dengan kelembutan, maka kau salah besar."

"Sedikit informasi, Sayang." Jeda sejenak, Yifan mendekatkan bibirnya kedepan telinga Zitao. "Aku tak pernah bersikap baik pada siapapun."

Zitao terdiam, menatap wajah Yifan yang berangsur menjauhinya. Matanya lurus kearah bola almond milik Sang _Duke_ , mencoba mencari apa maksud dari perkataan pria tegap tersebut. Namun bukannya sebuah gestur bohong atau hanya gertakkan guna menakuti, mata almond itu memancarkan keseriusan dalam irisnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Zitao mulai mengambil sekop dan menggali tanah tepat disamping jasad sang Kakak dengan gugup dan canggung, membuat senyum Yifan melebar.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali kekastil, aku akan memanggil anak buah ku untuk menguburkan jasad para warga." Suara Yifan mengintrupsi, memberi penawaran pada Zitao.

"Maksudmu?"

"Turuti apa kata Chanyeol untuk kembali kedalam _Manor_. Kurasa dengan begitu, kau bahkan tak perlu susah-susah mengangkat sekop."

Mata Zitao dingin dengan kebencian saat menoleh ke Yifan, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang hanya berdiam sembari menyeringai. "Kau fikir aku pelacur Darkenwald? Yang lebih memilih untuk dinikmati oleh Kutu Busuk —seperti dia!— dari pada berkerja untuk mengubur Kakak ku sendiri?" Zitao menatap mata almond Yifan dengan tajam. "Orang Normandia—Kutu Busuk. Aku rasa keduanya tak ada beda."

Yifan berbicara dengan perlahan, seolah ingin menambah kesan mendramatisir pada setiap penggal kalimatnya. "Sampai aku menidurimu, _Jeunesse_ , tahan penilaian mu pada Orang Normandia. Kau akan lebih memilih ditaklukan oleh Pencabut Nyawa dari pada Kutu Busuk."

Chanyeol yang mendengar kalimat —atau sindirian dari mulit Yifan mulai naik pitam, sedikit menggeram dengan telapak tangan yang sudah tergenggam keras. Dia tau betul siapa yang dimaksud **'Kutu Busuk'** oleh Yifan. Bahkan Chanyeol yakin, jika saja Yifan bukanlah _Duke_ dari kerajaannya sendiri, dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang memenggal kepala pria bermata almond itu hingga terpisah dari badannya.

Zitao menatap Yifan dengan terperangah, tidak mampu menjawab. Yifan seperti mengatakan sebuah fakta dan bukannya melontarkan ancaman. Zitao tau, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia berbagi ranjang dengan pria Normandia yang satu ini. Mata biru menatap tubuh Yifan dengan bahu yang lebar, juga tubuh berotot karena sering mengangkat pedang dan menghunuskan besi tipis itu pada jantung lawan. Kenyataan itu menempati otaknya, bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan remuk dibawah beban tubuh Yifan saat pria itu memutuskan untuk menidurinya.

Zitao teringat sejumlah pria yang lamaran pernikahannya ia tolak, sampai Ayahnya kehilangan kesabaran dan memilih Leo sebagai calon suaminya.

Leo _de_ Leroy, atau biasa dikenal sebagai, _Duke_ of Bibury.

Pria berpostur tegap dengan fisik menawan, datang langsung ke Darkenwald menunggang kuda jantan kesayangannya. Saat itu Zitao tidak tau jika seorang _Duke_ dari kerajaan ternama seperti Bibury akan berkunjung ke kastil desa nya. Dengan teriakan dari Luhan sembari menggedor brutal kamarnya, Zitao langsung diseret—dalam arti kata manis sang Kakak untuk bertemu Leo yang sudah berkumpul dengan anggota kerajaan lain di ruang makan.

Dengan wajah polos Zitao bagai berkata _'aku tak mengerti apa-apa, sungguh!'_ , langsung membuat Leo jatuh cinta pada putra kedua _Lord_ dan _Lady_ of Darkenwald tersebut.

Sejak saat itu pula, Ayah Zitao gencar sekali mempertemukan mereka secara sengaja. Seperti diadakannya makan malam antar kerajaan tetangga, juga berbagai acara kerajaan lainnya. Dan tepat 2 bulan setelahnya, Zitao resmi dilamar oleh Leo dengan kedatangan pria itu sembari membawa 24 pasang kuda, juga beberapa karung emas. Sebagai tanda pernyataan khas kerajaan.

Namun, sekarang Zitao sudah tidak bisa berharap untuk melanjutkan pernikahan dengan Leo kembali. Ingat? Dia bahkan bukan lagi seorang _Debutant_ **(pemula/perawan)** _._ Dia hanyalah pelayan rendahan yang akan digunakan dan kemudian dilempar ke pelataran untuk dicicipi oleh Prajurit bawahan. Zitao bergidik membayangkannya.

Iris mata Zitao bergerak saat merasakan Pria didepannya menjauh, berjalan kebelakang untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol yang sudah berpakaian secara lengkap.

Namun, untuk pertama kalinya, Zitao menyadari bahwa Yifan berjalan dengan sedikit pincang. Apakah itu luka akibat peperangan dalam merebut wilayah kerajaan, atau memang cacat sejak lahir. Persetan dengan itu, Zitao justru berharap bahwa pincang tersebut membuat pria jahanam itu kesakitan. Bahkan jika bisa, dengan kejam Zitao akan senang hati untuk membuat lukanya lebih parah.

Saat menyadari mata abu-abu Chanyeol yang terfokus padanya, Zitao langsung berbalik untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan menyekopnya sembari mengutuk dua pria itu. Dengan marah juga perasaan kesal, Zitao menghujamkan pucuk sekop yang tajam dengan keras, berkhayal bahwa tanah yang sekarang sedang dicabiknya adalah jantung dari kedua pria Normandia didekatnya.

Perdebatan antara kedua pria satu kerajaan tersebut sampai pada telinga Zitao. Suara tegas milik sang _Duke_ yang memulai, bertanya dengan frekuensi pelan namun mengintimidasi. "Apa kau tak membacakannya dengan benar, Chanyeol?"

"Aku bahkan telah membacakan setiap kalimat dari surat yang kau tulis itu tepat didepan Zhoumi didekat pintu utama kastil. Mana aku tau jika ternyata mendiang _Lord_ itu telah merencanakan untuk menyerang pasukanku dengan warga-warganya. Kau kira apa yang harus kita lakukan, Yifan? Berdiri diam hingga kita semua terbantai habis? Apa kau bodoh?"

" _Lord_ Zhoumi adalah pria yang cerdas. Dia tidak mungkin menolak surat permintaan perdamaian yang kukirim bersama pasukanmu, Chanyeol. Itu berarti kalian semua yang memulai." Tuntun Yifan, _Duke_ ini tau jika ada yang tidak benar tentang penyimpangan rencana yang sekarang telah terjadi. Mengirim anak buahnya untuk membunuh _Lord_ dari sebuah kerajaan bukanlah sifat dari Yifan. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengirim surat kerjasama ataupun ajakkan untuk sebuah perdamaian pada kerajaan lain untuk mulai sedikit demi sedikit menguasainya.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kenapa kau tidak berfikir bahwa kata-kata mu lah yang salah dalam _perkamen_ **(Surat)** itu? Aku tak mengerti dibagian mana yang salah, karena Inggris sama sekali bukan bahasaku. Itulah yang membuat diantara kita gagal dalam berkomunikasi, dan sekarang kau masih gencar menyalahkan Orang Berbahasa Perancis yang kau kirim ini?" Chanyeol menunjuk dadanya sembari menatap nyalang kearah Yifan, mengirim sinyal pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yifan akui, dia memang lalai dalam masalah yang satu ini. Bahkan bisa dibilang ini adalah salahnya, seharusnya dia paham atas kendala bahasa yang dialami oleh kedua kerajaan yang berbeda ini. Darkenwald dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang kental, pasti sama sekali tak cocok saat mendengar kalimat inggris dari mulut para Prajurit Normandia, yang notebane nya memiliki bahasa baku perancis lokal.

"Kematian keluarga kerajaan itu memang tak berarti apa-apa, tapi nyawa para petani yang sudah kau bunuh, itulah masalahnya. Apa gunanya aku mengambil alih sebuah kerajaan tanpa adanya budak yang akan menggarap lahan?" Yifan berkata sembari menyapu pandangannya keseluruh sudut pelataran kastil yang penuh dengan tubuh tak bernyawa.

Kata-kata itu mengiris hati Zitao dengan sangat dalam, hingga sekopnya meleset dan ia terjatuh menghantam tanah lumayan keras. Dengan mata yang berkaca, Zitao memeluk lututnya, menyembunyikan wajah apik khas bangsawan warisan sang sang Ayah. Bagi para manusia Normandia, satu nyawa memang tak berarti, tetapi bagi seorang pemuda yang bahkan belum genap 20 tahun sepertinya, kehilangan anggota keluarga adalah rasa sesak yang teramat besar.

Percakapan panas itu berhenti dan perhatian kedua pria Normandia beralih pada Zitao yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bahu bergetar. Yifan berteriak pada salah satu Prajurit Darkenwald yang masih tersisa. Prajurit itu adalah Jinhwan, pria tegap dengan bahu lebar, yang langsung keluar terbirit menghadap Yifan.

"Kuburkan _Prince_ -Mu," perintah Yifan, tetapi Jinhwan sama sekali tak mengerti akan perkataan Yifan yang keseluruhan menggunakan bahasa Prancis fasih.

"Jelaskan padanya menggunakan bahasamu, Jeunesse." Ucap Yifan meminta pada Zitao yang langsung membuat pemuda bermanik biru itu mendongak dan menyerahkan sekop pada Jinhwan.

Bersama-sama Jinhwan, Zitao menyelimuti tubuh Luhan dengan sebuah mantel biru dan menggotongnya kearah kuburan, lalu meletakkan pedang Luhan juga sang Ayah diatas dada Kakaknya yang sudah tak lagi bergerak.

Bersamaan dengan sekop tanah terakhir, Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya kelain arah, masih tak sanggup menatap tanah bergunduk yang terisi tubuh kaku orang kesayangannya.

Zitao menatap matanya kearah Yifan saat pria itu tengah mengambil tameng dari atas kudanya. Dengan tindakan itu, Zitao tau bahwa Yifan akan tinggal di Darkenwald dan bukannya kembali ke Normandia.

Darkenwald memang tempat yang sempurna untuk mengumpulkan Prajurit perang, kastil utama yang dibangun dengan batu membuat bangunan tua itu memiliki resiko sedikit untuk dihancurkan oleh musuh. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan bangunan megah di Normandia yang dominan berbahan baku kayu ulin.

Iya. Yifan akan tinggal disini, dan menurut perkataan Yifan sendiri, bahwa pria itu telah menetapkan Zitao sebagai pasangannya. Dengan ketakutan yang menjalar, Zitao sadar bahwa ia akan menjadi budak _Lord_ barunya itu.

" _Prince_?" Jinhwan memanggil, menyadarkan Zitao untuk berbalik menatap Prajurit Ayahnya itu dengan sorot lelah. Sorot mata sang _Prince_ yang dulunya riang itu kini lebih terlihat redup dipenglihatan Jinhwan. Dia memahami tempat sang Prince berdiri sekarang, harus menyaksikan orang-orang tersayangnya meninggal adalah hal buruk bagi pemuda seperti Zitao.

Dengan langkah gontai dan lemas, Zitao berjalan menghampiri Yifan yang sedang membenarkan pelana kudanya. "My _Lord,_ " Zitao akui bahwa ia sedikit tak rela memanggil pria pencabut nyawa itu dengan sebutan yang dulu biasa ia gunakan untuk memanggil Ayahnya. Tapi demi keselamatan seluruh jiwa korban peperangan, dia bahkan rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya hingga kedasar tanah.

"Demi aku —tidak, bukan aku, lebih tepatnya para jiwa warga juga keluargaku. Bisa kau datangkan pastur untuk mendoakan mereka? Bahkan juga mendoakan pastur kerajaan kami yang telah mati terhunus pedang bangsa Normandia."

Yifan terdiam. Menghentikan gerakannya untuk membenahi pelana, tangan pria itu beralih menyentuh lembut pipi sang _Prince_ didepannya.

"Pastur Normandia akan datang beberapa hari kedepan. Aku telah mengutusnya untuk mempercepat waktu itu, tapi penobatan bayi di salah satu kerajaan bagian barat membuatnya terhandat."

Zitao tak tahan lagi, kedua lututnya benar-benar lumpuh sekarang, membuat tubuh berbalut selimut tebal itu jatuh dengan beban berat dipundaknya. Yifan melihat itu dengan mata yang sedikit tajam, namun tidak mengintimidasi, hanya sedikit tak suka melihat Zitao menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri.

"Berdiri lah, My _Prince_. Aku lebih senang melihatmu mencemooh bangsaku dari pada jatuh dengan beban berat dipundakmu."

 **··············**

Para Prajurit Normandia datang memenuhi panggilan Yifan untuk bantu mengubur para korban Darkenwald. Ada sekitar 50 Prajurit dengan seorang pria Viking bertubuh tegap yang memimpin mereka. Zitao sadar diantara mereka, dia melihat Leo yang sudah tak lagi berpakaian ala bangsawan kerajaan. Pria itu sama seperti Prajurit lain, memakai baju dan celana linen yang dilapis baju Zirah. Rambut abu-abu yang biasa menjadi daya tariknya, kini telah hilang dari kepalanya. Dia berubah secara fisik luar, juga fisik dalam, karena Zitao bisa melihat tekanan dalam mata sayu pria itu.

Zitao baru saja akan berlari menghampiri Leo lalu memeluknya erat, namun kakinya berhenti mendadak saat suara Yifan mengintrupsi.

" _Jeunesse_ , bisa kau kemari?"

Yifan telah melepas baju zirahnya dan hanya memakai baju kulit, pria itu sedang berdiri dengan Chanyeol, Sehun, dan seorang pria Viking yang tadi datang dengan para pasukan Normandia-termasuk Leo.

Tangan kekar Yifan, yang tak lagi terlindungi sarung tangan, terangkat ke punggung Zitao, membelai kulit berbalut selimut itu dengan erotis.

"Apakah aku boleh berharap bahwa kau sudah tak sabar ingin tidur denganku?" Ejek Yifan sambil menaikkan alisnya, diikuti telapak tangannya yang semakin bebas mengeksplor tubuh ramping Zitao.

Hanya si pria Viking yang terlihat menyeringai senang, sementara wajah Chanyeol menggelap dengan penuh amarah dan benci. Zitao pun tak jauh beda, wajahnya memerah sempurna, kebenciannya terhadap Yifan semakin menjadi. Rasa malunya sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi, membluber keluar seperti lahar panas yang baru saja menyembur. Dengan amarah yang terbakar, Zitao mengangkat tangannya dan menampar pipi Yifan yang kokoh.

Semua orang yang ada di aula terperangah sembari menahan nafas. Mereka yakin, Yifan pasti akan menghabiskan pemuda itu setelah ini dengan tinju mautnya. Mereka semua tahu tentang sikap dingin dan kasar sang _Duke_ pada orang lain yang tak ia kenal.

Selama ini, tak pernah ada yang berani memukul Duke mereka. Jangankan memukul, menyentuhnya saja bisa membuat kepala mereka terpenggal. Semua orang selalu takut dan tunduk dibawah sorot mata tajam Yifan. Menurut dengan segala ketakutan yang ada.

Namun pemuda yang satu ini bahkan berani melakukan tindakan ekstrim pada sang _Duke_.

Sejenak, Yifan hanya menatap Zitao, hingga Zitao akhirnya sadar atas apa yang telah tangannya perbuat dan tiba-tiba merasa takut pada pria didepannya. Mata biru Zitao menatap lurus kearah lingkar Almond Yifan. Mengirim sinyal ketakutan dengan pandangan nanar dan menyesal, sedangkan hanya dibalas tatapan terperangah dari sang _Lord_ Darkenwald yang baru.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa atau hanya sekedar menyentak dan mengancam, tangan Yifan mencengkram pergelangan Zitao dengan kuat, menarik tubuh yang jauh lebih pendek itu kedalam kukuhan kasarnya, seperti akan menghancurkan semua tulang yang ada pada tubuh Zitao.

Zitao akui, tubuh Chanyeol memang ramping dan tegap berotot. Namun berbeda dengan Yifan. Tubuh pria ini seperti patung dengan permukaan keras dan tenaga yang kuat. Bibir Zitao baru saja akan melancarkan cacian ditengah keterkagetannya, namun kembali terdiam saat Yifan justru meraup bibirnya. Menggigit bibir Zitao hingga rasa anyir darah merembes keluar.

Para Prajurit yang ada diaula kastil bersorak-sorai untuk memberi semangat, hanya Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak senang dengan pandangan didepannya. Kedua tangannya masing-masing mengepal keras disamping tubuh, menahan hasrat membuncah untuk memisahkan pangutan antara Zitao dan Yifan.

Si pria Viking berseru. "Ho! Akhirnya sang _Lord_ of Darkenwald menemukan lawan yang sepadan dengannya!"

Tangan Yifan bergerak kebelakang kepala Zitao, memaksanya untuk memiringkan kepala agar pangutan mereka lebih pas. Yifan melumat bibir Zitao dengan ritme memburu dan mencari. Didadanya, Zitao bisa merasakan detak jantung Yifan yang bagai kuda pacu, tak jauh beda dengan miliknya sendiri.

Memang tak hanya kali ini ia berpangut bibir, tapi Zitao akui, milik Yifan bahkan lebih menantang juga menggairahkan dari pada bibir manapun.

Tekstur tebal bibir Yifan hampir sama dengan milik Leo. Sedangkan tempratur panasnya sama persis dengan milik Luhan. Hanya kedua pria itu yang sudah pernah menciumnya. Dan pria Normandia ini adalah campuran dari bibir milik Leo dan Luhan. Membuat dirinya panas hanya dengan sentuhan kecil didalam goa hangatnya.

Yifan melepas tautan mereka secara tiba-tiba. Lalu menatap kesekeliling aula dengan matanya yang tajam dan memburu.

"Pemuda ini adalah pasanganku mulai sekarang! Tak ada tangan kotor yang boleh menyentuhnya kecuali milikku sendiri! Jika ada satu saja pengaduan tentang pelecehan pada _Prince_ -ku, maka pedang ku sendiri yang akan memotong tangan laknat itu!"

 **·············**

Beberapa penduduk Darkenwald yang ditangkap sudah mulai dibebaskan oleh pasukan Normandia. Para wanita banyak yang berhambur kepelukan suami mereka, ada juga beberapa yang hanya bisa meraung saat melihat nama suami atau anak mereka yang terikir apik diatas sebuah nisan.

Dengan sedih, Zitao mengamati semua itu dari pintu aula. Mayat-mayat dikuburkan oleh Prajurit Normandia, yang berkerja dibawah perintah dua Ksatria terpercaya Yifan. Pandangannya memfokus kearah seorang wanita berpakaian lusuh serta wajah lembab karena air mata.

Dia adalah Yoona _de_ Screyna, istri dari Pamannya yang ikut kedalam pertempuran melawan pasukan Normandia, dan harus meregang nyawa dengan perut tertancap sebuah pedang khas Prajurit Normandia. Pasangan itu baru saja mengikat sumpah beberapa minggu sebelum pertempuran, bahkan Zitao belum sempat mendengar kabar bahagia tentang anggota baru namun pamannya sudah lebih dulu dipanggil menghadap maha pencipta.

Kuburan pamannya di letakkan tepat sebaris dengan kuburan Kakak dan Ibunya. Ketiganya sama-sama memiliki lahan paling luas, dengan ditancapkan nisan batu berukir khas Darkenwald. Diatas gundukkan tanah milik Kakak dan Pamannya, terletak masing-masing pedang mereka. Sedangkan milik Ibunya, tertutup oleh kain berbulu putih dengan serangkai bunga mawar hitam. Itu adalah pelepasan terakhir khas kerajaan Darkenwald bagi para bangsawan yang telah tiada.

Dipelataran, banyak Prajurit Darkenwald dengan luka basah 'hadiah' dari pertarungan. Wajah mereka seperti meringis menahan pedih setiap kali angin bertiup, menerbangkan debu kasar yang langsung menempel pada kulit mereka dengan luka yang menganga. Zitao ingat, dulu mendiang Ibunya pernah mengajarinya cara menyembuhkan luka akibat perang, dan berharap dia sekarang berharap baki kayu herbal milik Ibunya itu masih berada dilaci lemari kamar sang _Lady_.

Dengan langkah cepat, Zitao menaiki tangga dan berjalan memasuki kamar Ibunya, berinisiatif mengambil baki obat-obatan milik sang Ibu guna membantu para Prajurit diluar.

Zitao mendorong pintu dan langsung berhenti dengan kaget. Didalam terlihat Yifan, yang sepertinya dalam keadaan telanjang, sedang duduk dikursi Ibunya tepat didepan perapian dengan pria Viking berlutut sembari membebat perban dipaha Yifan. Kedua pria itu juga terlihat kaget atas kedatangan Zitao. Yifan bahkan sempat berdiri sembari mengangkat pedangnya, sebuah reflek seorang petarung. Dan sekarang Zitao baru sadar jika Yifan tak sepenuhnya telanjang, pria itu mengenakan celana dalam yang hanya menutupi bagian privatnya.

Yifan duduk lagi dengan santai dan meletakan kembali pedangnya diatas nakas samping perapian, membiarkan Zitao masuk dengan sekali anggukkan.

"Aku minta maaf, _Lord._ " Ujar Zitao dengan dingin. "Aku datang untuk mengambil baki herbal milik mendiang Ibuku."

Zitao berjalan kearah meja kecil samping ranjang, mengambil baki kecil berisi salep juga beberapa obat-obatan herbal dari dalam laci meja, lalu berbalik sembari membawa baki ditangannya. Dan saat mendekati mereka, Zitao baru sadar ada darah kering juga rembesan darah segar pada perban yang sedang digulung melingkari paha Yifan.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Viking." Perintah Zitao. "Kau mau membuatnya kehilangan satu kaki dan menjadi seorang _Lord_ yang pincang?"

Jongin _de_ Regda, nama dari sang pria Viking, menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menatap kepada Zitao, lalu berdiri dan bergerak menyingkir beberapa langkah kebelakang.

Setelah meletakkan bakinya, Zitao berlutut diantara kaki Yifan yang terbuka. Dengan perlahan, pemuda berambut tembaga itu melepas perban yang melilit paha Yifan, menampilkan luka sayatan memanjang dari lutut hingga hampir sampai keselangkangannya. Luka itu menganga dengan darah dan cairan kuning disekitarnya, membengkak dengan pinggir luka berwarna biru keunguan.

"Lukanya infeksi," ujar Zitao dengan suara lantang. "Kau bisa membuatnya semakin parah saat menutupnya tanpa membersihkannya seperti ini."

Zitao bangun dan berjalan kearah perapian, lalu mencelupkan kain bersih kedalam katel berisi air yang mendidih, dan mengeluarkannya dengan tongkat kayu kecil. Sambil tersenyum, Zitao menjatuhkan kain itu diatas luka Yifan, membuat sang _Lord_ sedikit terperanjak karena perih yang langsung menyentak.

Yifan mengeraskan rahang dan berusaha tenang ditempat duduknya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda ini melihatnya kesakitan. Yifan menatap Zitao yang masih berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap, sesaat dia meragukan kemampuan pemuda ini dalam mengatasi sebuah luka.

"Kain panas ini akan mengempiskan bengkaknya dan mengeringkan luka." Zitao tertawa sinis. "Kau bahkan memperlakukan kudamu lebih baik daripada dirimu sendiri."

Berbalik, Zitao beranjak ke tempat ikat pinggang dan pedang Yifan terletak, lalu mengambil pisau kecil dari sarungnya. Saat melihat tindakan Zitao, Jongin menatapnya dengan seksama, dan menggeser kampaknya lebih dekat, tetapi Zitao hanya meletakkan pisau itu diatas bara api perapian. Setelah berdiri lagi, Zitao mendapati kedua pria itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Kalian takut padaku? Dua pria bertubuh tegap takut pada seorang pemuda biasa yang bahkan tak sanggup mengangkat pedang?" Tanya Zitao.

"Aku bukan merasa takut." Jawab Yifan. "Hanya saja, kau sangat benci dengan orang Normandia. Kenapa kau mengobatiku?"

Zitao mendekat kearah kaki Yifan yang masih terbuka, membuka baki herbal Ibunya dan menghancurkan beberapa dedaunan lalu mencampurkannya dengan serbuk abu kayu pengobat, membuat tumbukan itu menjadi salep berwarna hijau. Setelah selesai, Zitao mendongak menatap Yifan yang menunduk melihatnya, ia menjawab.

"Ibuku dulu adalah seorang tabib kerajaan. Ia sering mengajarkanku untuk sekedar mengobati luka peperangan berupa sayatan. Jangan khawatir jika kau berfikir aku akan membunuhmu. Lagi pula, jika aku ingin pun, maka Chanyeol lah yang seharusnya menjadi orang pertama untuk kucelakai. Jika sudah selesai dengan Kutu Busuk itu, baru aku akan memikirkan rencana kedua untuk membunuhmu."

"Bagus." Yifan mengangguk, "Jika kau ingin melukaiku, pastikan kau membunuh Jongin terlebih dahulu. Dia sudah mengabdikan hidupnya padaku."

Zitao menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin yang memasang wajah stoic dengan tangan menggenggam gagang kampak di pinggangnya. "Kau rela? Hidupmu untuknya? Kau membuang waktu percuma jika begitu, _Sir_ Viking."

Yifan melongos sembari mencibir, "Dia yang merelakannya. Kau berniat mencelakaiku? Bahkan kau sendiri tak merelakanku untuk mengetahui namamu?"

"Zitao, My _Lord._ Zitao, putra mendiang _Lord_ of Normandia."

"Yah, lakukan apa yang kau mau, Zitao." Jarden tersenyum, menatap Zitao yang sedang melepas kain penutup lukanya.

"Pedang Inggris?" Tanya Zitao.

"Oleh-oleh dari pertempuran di Senlac," ujar Yifan sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Bidikan pria itu sangat buruk." Balas Zitao kasar, saat ia mengamati luka Yifan. "Harusnya luka ini memanjang beberapa senti lagi keatas. Hingga mengenai pusaka mu, mungkin?"

Yifan mendengus, "Cepat lakukan. Masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan."

Zitao beranjak mendekati perapian, mengambil pisau dari perapian yang terlihat merah membara. Matanya menangkap Jongin yang sedikit bergerak mendekat dengan kampak yang sudah sempurna keluar dari wadahnya.

Yifan menyeringai sinis. "Jongin hanya berjaga-jaga agar kau tidak tergoda untuk meneruskan sabetan pedang tentara Senlac dan mencegahku untuk menggagahi mu." Yifan mengangkat bahu. "Kejantanan Jongin sudah sering diuji dalam perang sehingga dia memastikan kejantananku tetap terjaga."

Zitao meletakkan pisau yang pnas itu disekitar luka Yifan, membakar pinggiran luka menganga itu hingga membuat Yifan terlonjak kaku dan rahangnya mengeras sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Setelah selesai, Zitao mengoleskan salep hijau tadi disekitar luka yang telah bersih, lalu membebatnya dengan kain putih.

Zitao melanhkah mundur dan mengamati kerjanya. "Perban itu akan bertahan selama tiga hari. Dan setelahnya, aku akan mengganti salep itu dengan yang baru."

Zitao menyimpun semua peralatan pengobatan dan mengembalikannya kedalam baki, menutup kotak kayu itu dan membawanya ditangan. Namun, saat hendak beranjak meninggalkan kamar mendiang _Lady_ , ia melihat luka lain dibelakang bahu Yifan yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengalami infeksi.

Zitao mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh luka itu dan Yifan meringis, berbalik menatap Zitao dengan pandangan horor yang membuat pemuda itu tertawa.

"Yang ini tidak perlu dibakar, _MyLord._ Hanya dibersihkan dan dioles salep untuk menyembuhkannya." Ujar Zitao dan mulai mengobati luka itu.

Suasana mulai hening saat Zitao sibuk dengan luka Yifan di tengkuknya. Hingga sebuah ketukkan menginterupsi, Jongin berjalan membukanya, membiarkan Leo masuk sembari membawa baju kulit juga tali kekang milik Yifan.

Zitao dan Leo sempat saling menatap, hingga akhirnya Zitao lah yang memutuskan tali penglihatan itu, membuat Leo sedikit sendu saat tak lagi merasakan debar cinta dimata tunangannya.

"Letakkan semua di dekat ranjang." Yifan membuka suara, tepat setelah Zitao selesai mengoleskan salep.

"Aku izin mengobati para Prajurit lain, _MyLord._ "

"Tunggu!" Tangan besar itu menangkap pergelangan Zitao, menahan pemuda bersurai tembaga. "Leo, pergi keluar dan katakan pada Panglima untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan malam ini juga. Dan kau Jongin, awasi mereka hingga selesai."

Kedua pria yang merasa diberi tugas mengangguk patuh, bungkuk memberi hormat pada Yifan sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu kembali.

Zitao mengamati tertarik saat Yifan berdiri dari kursinya dan dengan kaku menguji kakinya. Saat jadeb merasa yakin dengan kekuatan kakinya, ia memakai baju tipis dan berjalan untuk membuka tirai jendela. Kemudia, Yifan berbalik dan menoleh ke sekeliling kamar dengan cahaya yang lebih terang.

"Zitao, pindahkan seluruh barang Ibumu. Kosongkan kamar ini segera. Karena ini akan menjadi kamarku." Nada suara Yifan terdengar lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Katakan padaku, _MyLord,_ " tanya Zitao dengan suara mencela. "Dimana aku harus meletakkan barang-barang mendiang Ibuku? Di kandang bersama dengan para budak lain?"

"Dimana kau tidur?" Tanya Yifan, tidak memendulikan tempramen Zitao.

"Dikamar ku sendiri, kecuali tempat itu juga akan direbut oleh para Prajuritmu."

"Kalau begitu, letakkan barang-barang Ibumu disana, Zitao." Yifan menatap langsung mata Zitao yang menyala marah dengan gestur akan segera mencela, namun kalah cepat oleh Yifan yang lebih dulu membuatnya terdiam telak.

"—Kau tidak akan membutuhkan kamar itu lagi. Kita berbagi bersama."

 **..BERSAMBUNG..**

btw, pertamanya Yifan mau bertrimakasi buat yang udah mau baca/review/fav/follow, makasih bangettt, zifan pengen deh cium atu-atu..

Maaf juga kalo misalkan zifan lama banget lanjutnya, akhir-akhir ini banyak ulangan harian dan presentasi, jadi ya harus diundur dulu lanjutnya, maaf yaa *Bow90°

Dan chap ini kayaknya bakal ada banyak banget typo deh, soalnya zifan sama sekali nggak edit ulang, jiwa males nya kambuh sih, :3

Kemarin juga sempet sedikit kaget juga kegirangan pas kak BabyMingA review, ih senengnyaaaa di review sama Author favorite, apalagi juga di review sama kak Skylar Otsu, lengkappp! :D

segitu aja deh cuap-cuap nya, byeee! ZIFAN SAYANG BUANGET SAMA KALIAN,:*

 **..BIG THANKS TO..**

 **BabyMingA** , Skylar Otsu, **Ammi Gummy** , Nakemi Ido, **Siput Choi** , bukan princess syahrini, **pipid** , poo, **guest** , ririn, **taona39** , Akashi764, **peach Prince** , Firdha858, **Mandwa** , TaoTaoZiPanda, **Ang Always** , Laylaazika, **Ajib4ff** , Aiko Vallery, **LVenge** , Yonsy Fajar S, **Kirei Thelittlethieves,** Wu Lian Zi, **Zillian Reginald,** Aleazurabooyunjae, **Babysehan** , Celindazifan, **DillahKTS90** , Hztao, **Wuami** , Wuziperr **,** , resin giana Elf, , yamamura sayuri, **zia huang** , Queen Winkata, **BasiChim** , fleur Choi, **Huang minseok,** N.A9095, **anis.**


	5. PENGUMUMAN

Maaf sebelumnya, ini bukan lanjutan Ch5. Disini, zifan cuma mau meluruskan sesuatu.

Ada sedikit kesalahan di ch4, mungkin sebagian dari kalian ada baca nama "Jadeb", nah itu sebenarnya adalah "Jaden".

Jadi gini, cerita ini adalah 1 cerita yang **100% zifan ketik sendiri** , dan zifan share di dua media yang berbeda.

Versi Kristao zifan publish di FFn, sedangkan zifan juga publish cerita ini di Wattpad dengan cast JadenKeylan.

Kemarin karena zifan bener-bener dalam mood SUPER BURUK pas ketik ch4, jadi ada typo dan nggk liat ada nama cast nyasar disitu. Awalnya zifan ketik ini di Wattpad, trus zifan edit namanya dan di publish di FFn, jadi harap maklum aja.

Tapi zifan nggk curi cerita orang kok, tadi juga sempet ada inbox yg berisi kata-kata 'lumayan' kasar yang 'Intinya' bilang klo Zifan **PLAGIAT** ceritanya akun _CATYLAUTIC_ yang ada di wattpad.

Maaf sebelumnya, akun bernama _Catylautic_ yang ada di WP itu adalah akun Zifan sendiri, jadi sebelum hujat atau ngebash yang aneh-aneh juga ngatain orang **PLAGIAT** , tolong dibaca baik-baik atau kalo bisa, omongin dan tanya baik-baik.

Dan entah kenapa juga, karena salah paham ini zifan jadi 'sedikit' nggak semangat ngetik lanjutannya, mungkin butuh waktu beberapa hari buat (ya kita sebut aja bersemedi menenangkan diri).

Dan maaf sebelumnya, Zifan ngaku salah kok :3

Efek mata kurang teliti ya begini nih :3

Okee, sekian pengumunannya.

Byeeee~ muaaahhhhh :*


	6. Leo, My Ex Fiance

_"—Kau tidak akan membutuhkan kamar itu lagi. Kita berbagi bersama."_

·

·

 _The Wolf & The Dove _© **Kathleen E. Woodiwiss**  
 _Passion Of The Wolf_ © **BabyZifan & Yoraziku-san**

·

Chapter 5  
 **Leo, My Ex Fiance**

·  
·

Malam itu, berpuluh-puluh warga Darkenwald digiring ke pelataran kastil, didudukkan diatas permukaan tanah berdebu yang kasar. Kaki mereka terikat satu sama lain, duduk diam dengan wajah tegang. Disekeliling mereka, para prajurit dibawah perintah Yifan mengawasi dari atas tunggangan kuda. Meneliti untuk memastikan tak ada yang nekat kabur dari kukungan para penjaga.

Diatas kudanya yang besar, _Lord_ baru bagi kerajaan Darkenwald itu terlihat menakutkan. Matanya yang tajam menelusuri setiap tubuh para budak barunya nya, bagai menguliti mereka satu-persatu dengan sorot matanya yang menyabik.

Dari aula utama, Zitao bernafas lega saat matanya tak melihat satupun warga Darkenwald yang terluka. Ia melangkah mundur sat Yifan datang mendekat dan turun dari kuda.

"Kau tidak membunuh siapapun dihutan, kan?" Tanya Zitao dengan cemas.

"Tidak, mereka melarikan diri seperti orang khas Darkenwald."

Zitao tak membantah atau melawan balasan mengejek yang Yifan lontarkan. Saat ini, keselamatan para warga yang trauma akan peperangan adalah hal penting baginya.

Zitao menatap punggung Yifan saat pria itu berbalik untuk memperhatikan kumpulan para manusia ketakutan. Pasukan Normandia sudah mulai lebih tenang malam ini, seperti sudah mulai meninggalkan sifat membunuh mereka saat berjalannya peperangan beberapa hari lalu. Banyak dari para prajurit yang iri pada Yifan saat _Duke_ of Normandia itu mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai _Lord_ yang baru bagi kerajaan Darkenwald, namun mereka lebih memilih diam dan menurut dibawah perintah Yifan seperti anjing peliharaan. Bukan maksud tak berani, sifat Yifan yang tak tanggung-tanggung untuk menebas kepala orang lah yang membuat mereka berfikir dua kali untuk melawan.

Zitao mendapati dirinya sebagai _Lady_ disini, namun dalam konteks bagi para pemuda, bukan seorang wanita.

Tubuh Zitao seperti disentak saat tangan besar Yifan menarik pergelangannya, melewati para prajurit lalu menyuruhnya duduk disalah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan besar, sedangkan Pria itu sendiri sedang membuka ikat pinggang nya dan menyerahkannya pada salah satu pelayan dan menyusul Zitao untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Tak berapa lama, kursi kosong telah terisi oleh beberapa bawahan Yifan yang dianggap penting, seperti beberapa prajurit kepercayaannya juga sekitar 5 panglima yang gagah. Tepat didepan Yifan, Chanyeol duduk dengan nyaman sembari mengarahkan mata laknatnya pada keseluruhan tubuh Zitao.

Para pelayan sudah mulai berjalan sembari meletakkan nampan berisi makanan juga buah-buahan, Zitao menangkap tubuh ringkih Yoona yang terbalut baju tipis bagai seorang budak rendahan. Didekat pilar, ada Leo yang terduduk bersama beberapa budak Normandia, menundukkan kepala mereka seakat takut disambit oleh pedang mengkilat sang _Lord._

Yang Zitao tau, peraturan kerajaan Normandia adalah yang paling ketat dan keras. Mengutamakan kedisiplinan juga ketaatan pada sebuah perintah adalah hal yang harus para bangsa Normandia lakukan. Yang tinggi jabatannya, maka itulah yang akan di hormati. Jika tidak? Beberapa deret hukuman sadis akan mampir ketubuh sang pembangkang, melukis tubuh mereka dengan luka yang akan selalu teringat.

Dulunya, Darkenwald juga mempunyai peraturan sama seperti Normandia, namun tidak dengan perbedaan kasta juga hukuman yang mematikan, hanya sekedar saling menghormati juga cambukkan 3 kali sudah cukup untuk membuat sang pembangkang jerah.

Karena kebiasaan para manusia Normandia yang telah mendominasi kerajaannya itulah penyebab kekerasan mulai menguar didalam kerajaannya. Menginflasi seluruh diri para warga Darkenwald yang dianggap budak untuk selalu patuh dibawah kaki kuda yang _Lord,_ ataupun anak buah kepercayaannya.

Tangan besar Yifan menjamah tubuh Zitao, menggerayangi pundak hingga terulur membelai punggung yang hanya terlapis kain tipis bertekstur lembut.

Tak bisa menahan, pipi Zitao merona saat para prajurit menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Zitao justru hanya menunduk sembari meremas pucuk baju berbahan dasar wol, menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan keras saat tangan itu dengan nakal menekan bokongnya.

Wajah Yifan mendekat kesamping Zitao, hingga nafas panas itu menyerbu leher jenjang sang Pangeran dengan hembusan nafsu yang menggoda, memberikan kehangatan lebih pada setiap inchi yang terkena.

"Percepat makanmu sayang. Tidak kah kau mendambakan untuk segera lemas dibawah tubuhku?" Hanya berbisik, namun berhasil membuat wajah Zitao semakin memerah, bukan karena tersanjung, namun karena amarah yang membuncah. Para prajurit tak lagi ragu untuk mengalihkan pandangan mereka, melihat sang _Lord_ menggoda seseorang adalah suatu yang langka."Ranjang kamar kita telah menunggu untuk digunakan, _Ma Jenuesse_."

Mata Zitao yang melotot sudah menjadi jawaban cukup, dan sebelum bibir Zitao bisa melontarkan sebuah cacian terhadap Yifan, terdengar suara teriakan marah dari aula. Zitao berbalik dengan kaget saat mendapati Leo yang sedang ditahan para panglima Normandia, tangan Leo menggenggam sebilah belati mengkilat, nafasnya memburu dengan wajah merah juga iris cokelat yang menggelap.

Zitao tak tau siapa yang akan disabit Leo, dirinya atau Yifan, tapi yang jelas disini adalah perkara nyawa Leo. Yifan adalah tipe orang yang keras, dan bisa dibilang tak berperikemanusiaan. Bagaimana jika hukuman keras akan diberikan pada Leo? Demi tuhan, Zitao tak akan tega melihat pria itu tersambit pedang ala Normandia dari tangan Yifan sendiri. Zitao tak ingin melihat Leo lebih menderita dari ini.

Zitao sudah lebih dulu ditarik Yifan untuk bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya yang tinggi, menutupi segala kemungkinan benda tajam untuk melukai sesenti pun kulit Zitao.

Terlihat kursi berderik saat Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati Leo lalu menarik tubuh pria itu kelantai. Dengan kakinya yang besar, Jongin menginjak wajah Leo, dan dengan mudah merebut belati itu, lalu melemparkannya kedinding. Jongin sudah siap dengan pedang perangnya untuk memenggal kepala Leo, namun berhenti saat Zitao menjerit ketakutan.

"Jangan! Demi tuhan, kumohon jangan!"

Jongin menoleh ke Zitao, dan semua mata tertuju pada pemuda yang menjabat sebagai pasangan _Lord_ mereka. Tangan Zitao bergetar saat bergerak meremas rompi yang membalut tubuh Yifan, terisak dengan wajah memohon.

"Jangan, kumohon, jangan lagi untuk pertumpahan darah. Tidak, aku tak mau. Ampuni dia, kumohon."

Yifan mengernyit sambil menggenggam lembut kepalan Zitao pada rompinya. "Dia bahkan hampir mencelakai dirimu juga aku. Dan kau masih memohon atas nyawanya?"

Dengan suara bergetar, Yoona menimpal sembari berjalan mendekati Yifan dan keykan, "Zitao sudah kehilangan anggota keluarganya. Dan apa dia harus kehilangan tunangannya juga, _My Lord?_ "

"Apa yang kau katakan, Wanita? Tunangan?" Tuntut Yifan.

Masih dengan gestur gugup dan sarat akan ketakutan, Yoona mengangguk. "Iya. Seharusnya mereka menikah sebentar lagi. Namun kar —"

"TUTUP MULUTMU WANITA!"

Mata almond itu berubah sedikit gelap dengan kilatan putih seperti tatapan mengancam. "Jongin, tarik pria itu dan lemparkan dia kedalam kandang anjing. Aku kan mengurusnya besok."

Jongin si pria Viking mengangguk dan menarik bagian kerah belakang baju milik Leo, menariknya berdiri hingga melayang diatas lantai.

"Bersyukurlah kau pria tak guna," ujar Jongin. "Malam ini kau terselamatkan oleh seorang wanita. Dewi malam berpihak untuk orang bodoh hanya satu kali dalam satu abad."

Tubuh Leo yang lemas diseret keujung aula, tempat para anjing dikandangkan. Disana, Leo dilemparkan dengan tanpa perasaan, terjerumus diantara kawanan anjiing, membuat puluhan binatang itu mengonggong keras. Dalam kehebohan itu, tak ada yang menyadari pergerakan tangan Yoona saat menyembunyikan belati Leo dibalik gaun lusuhnya.

Bahu Zitao masih bergetar hebat karena tegang, cengkraman pada pergelangan tangannya semakin erat dengan sorot mata membunuh yang dikirim Yifan. Dia tak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, amarah Yifan seperti mematikan tubuhnya, mengunci semua sendinya agar tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Sepersekian detik setelah sentakan hebat pada tangan, rambut tembaga Zitao ditarik kasar Yifan menaiki tangga, berjalan menuju kamar mereka sebelum menendang pintu hingga tertutup rapat.

Seperti tak memiliki hati, Yifan melemparkan tubuh Zitao keatas kasur, membuat beberapa helaian tembaga tertinggal digenggaman tangannya. Ringisan Zitao yang piluh memenuhi seluruh sudut kamar, api perapian sedikit bergoyang seakan ikut merasakan kesakitan yang Zitao hadapi.

Sang _Lord_ membuka sepatu kulitnya dengan cepat, lalu menindih Zitao yang meringsut kepinggir ranjang. Matanya menyala khas seorang berdarah Serigala murni. Sekali tarikan, baju yang dipakai Zitao terobek hingga menampilkan kulit putih mengkilat seperti porselen.

Yifan baru saja akan menarik celana Zitao saat pemuda itu menahan tangannya, menolak dengan gelengan lemah untuk tidak menelanjanginya lebih dari ini. Zitao terisak mengingat semua terjadi pada hidupnya yang bahkan masih sangat belia untuk menerima berbagai macam hantaman keras kehidupan. Menghadapi sendiri semuanya serta mencoba bertahan demi menyelamatkan kembali Darkenwald dari para manusia Normandia.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, hmm?" Suara panas dengan nafsu yang menggelora terbisik tepat didepan telinga Zitao, sebelum akhirmya sebuah benda lunak bersaliva menjilat daun telinga Zitao, menghantarkan sabetan seperti listrik 1000 volt pada tubuhnya.

"Jangan, tidak lagi."

Yifan tersenyum meremehkan, menatap mata Zitao yang berkaca dengan tetesan air mata meluncur dari sana, "Kau sudah pernah ditiduri seorang pria Normandia. Apasalahnya menerima satu lagi?"

Tangan Yifan bergerak kesisi selatan tubuh Zitao, menggenggamnya dengan keras hingga sebuah lengguhan muncul dari bibir pemuda dibawahnya.

"Akan ku penggal Leo besok. Aku tak ingin budak ku memiliki ikatan dengan pria lain."

Satu-satu nya kain yang menutupi tubuh Zitao kini sudah tercabik saat sang empunya sibuk menahan segala lonjakkan didalam tubuhnya. Gelombang panas mengalih dari sana saat sentuhan menggoda bagai anggur milik Yifan menambah gerakannya.

Zitao tak tahan lagi. Dia tak menginginkan ini. Tidak. Dia tidak mau tubuhnya dipergunakan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hingga mulutnya tak dapat diajak untuk berkompromi serta menyaring suara yang akan keluar. Dan kalimat itu lolos.

"ANAK HARAM!"

Cengkraman tangan Yifan terasa sekeras besi dan senyuman Yifan memudar. Yifan mencengkram paha bagian dalam Zitao dengan amarah yang menggelora. Bukan lagu nafsu, mata itu berganti dengan sifat membunuh khas seorang petarung. Memancarkan api murka yang langsung tertangkap ngeri oleh pandangan Zitao.

"Ingat ini dalam jiwamu, Zitao. Dirimu adalah milikku, tapi aku bukan milikmu. Buat aku mengetahui seluruh beluk hidumu, dan tutup rasa ingin tahu mu terhadap perjalanannku. Kau budakku, Kyelan. Dan memang sudah seharusnya begitu."

 **·········**

Pagi itu Zitao terbangun karena sebuah pukulan dibokongnya yang tak berbalut secarik kainpun. Tubuhnya menggigil karena semalaman tidur dilantai dengan tangan terkunci oleh rantai besar serta dingin. Kemarin malam setelah Yifan memperingatinya, dia ditarik untuk tidur dibawah lantai lalu dikekang dengan rantai besi yang salah satu sisinya terikat di kaki ranjang.

Dipinggir ranjang, Yifan tengah duduk sembari menggenggam kemeja tipis berwarna merah dengan garis emas dipinggirnya, melemparkan kain beraroma maskulin itu hingga menutupi wajah Zitao.

"Pakai kemeja ku. Kulihat bajumu telah tak layak pakai. Dan cepat bangun lalu siapkan aku air hangat dan bantu aku berpakaian." Kaki itu melangkah mendekati tangan Zitao, lalu membuka gulungan rantai yang mencegahnya kabur selagi Yifan terlelap. "Hidupku tak sesantai hidupmu. Jadi belajar lah untuk menjadi budak yang lebih rajin lagi."

Setelah kain itu berpindah tangan, Yifan mengamati dengan tertarik saat Zitao mengenakan kemejanya dengan cepat, berharap tak memberikan waktu barang sedetik pun bagi Yifan untuk menikmati pemandangan indah yang diberikan Zitao secara cuma-cuma.

Kemeja itu cukup besar dengan model memanjang, tangan Zitao seperti tenggelam di sana, setengah tubuhnya tertutup hanya dengan secarik kemeja berwarna khas Normandia. Jika mengingat postur tubuh Yifan yang gagah juga lebih tinggi dari pada Zitao sendiri, wajar saja jika ujung kemeja itu bisa menjuntai hingga lutut.

"Lupakan kejadian semalam. Jangan pancing aku untuk mengingat sedikit pun peristiwa itu." Yifan membuka suara, mendapatkan anggukkan paham dari Zitao yang kini tengah berdiri didepannya.

Meremas bajunya pelan, Zitao menatap Yifan dengan pandangan bertanya juga berharap. "Bagaimana dengan Leo? Apakah hukuman itu tetap berlaku. Kumohon ja —"

"Jangan mengemis untuk nyawa orang lain, _Jenuesse_." Yifan menggeleng pelan, lalu berdiri untuk menyelipkan jari-jari panjangnya kesela-sela tembaga Zitao, ada sedikit penyesalan dalam diri Yifan saat teringat bahwa tangannya sendiri lah yang pernah merusak helaian merah gelap itu. "Tidak, mengingat Darkenwald dulunya adalah kerajaan yang menolak hukuman mati, kurasa aku juga akan meneruskannya. Tidak ada hukuman mati. Namun tetap harus dihukum."

Zitao menghela nafas, sedikit lega atas keputusan Yifan. Dia sudah kehilangan nyawa-nyawa berharga dihidupnya. Tidak lagi intuk Leo, dia tak ingin pria itu turut meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan mengambil air, " ujar Zitao dan kemudia keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Yifan yang hanya bisa sedikit tersemyum mempersilahkan hingga pintu besar itu tertuput rapat.

Yoona menghampiri Zitao saat sedang mengisi ember dengan air dari katel yang tergantung di perapian aula.

"Dia memalang pintu, juga terkadang menyuruh para pengawal untuk menjaga kamarnya," keluh Yoona, "Apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu? Aku yakin sia tidak akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Jeritanmu bahkan menguar sampai di aula, tempat para budak berbaring."

"Dia tidak kasar padaku." Zitao meringis memegangi bokongnya. "Ya setidaknya tidak terlalu kasar hingga membuat ku memar. Dia baik."

Yoona mengernyit, menatap Zitao aeakan keponakannya itu sedang terkena amnesia dadakan. "Baik? Kau memberi julukan untuk pria laknat yang membunuh keluarga mu dengan sebutan baik? Ada apa dengan kepalamu, _nephew_?"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, dia telah menungguku." Gumam Zitao sembari melewati bibi nya, berjalan kearah aula yang sedikit ramai karena para pelayan lain mulai membersihkan tempat itu, menyapunya juga mengelapnya agar debu tak terlalu tebal menumpuk.

Setelah memindahkan air dari katel kewadah kayu yang dibawanya, Zitao mengisi kembali katel itu dengan air biasa, lalu menaruhnya menggantung diatas perapian. Saat Zitao membuka pintu kamar, Yifan menegur. Pria itu telah memakai celana linen juga baru saja ingin mengenakan sepatu besinya.

"Kau lama sekali,"

"Maaf, my _Lord_." Gumam Zitao sembari meletakkan kayu berisi air panas didekat perapian, lalu kembali mendekat didepan Yifan. "Bibi ku menghawatirkan keadaanku. Aku harus membuatnya yakin jika aku baik-baik saja."

Dahi Yifan berkerut, membuat alis tebal yang meruncing seperti bersatu ditengah. "Bibi mu? Yang mana dia? Aku tidak melihatnya bahkan saat diaula semalam."

Tangan Yifan terulur kearah Zitao,memberikan rompi juga sarung tangan serta beberpa potongan baju zirah. Zitao menerimanya, memilih sarung tangan sebagai kain pertama yang akan dia pakaikan pada diri Yifan. "Wanita yang kau panggil itu. Dialah bibiku."

Yifan mengangguk, mengangkat tangannya agar Zitao lebih mudah memasangkan sarung tangan kulit menutupi telapak Yifan.

Sekilas Zitao terlihat lebih lembut disini, jiwa membantu serta kemurahan hati yang telah diajarkan keluarganya muncul begitu saja.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak tersentuh air pagi ini, dan nanti malam aku berharap kau bisa lebih tepat waktu saat aku telah menanggalkan bajuku serta menunggu air yang kau bawa. Jangan buatku menunggu lagi, kemurkaanku bisa saja datang saat budak yang kupilih tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik."

Zitao mengangguk paham, meraih rompi yang tergeletak diatas paha Yifan, lalu memakaikannya pada sang _Lord_. "Akan ku ingat, _MyLord_."

 **·········**

Zitao mengekor dibelakang Yifan saat menuruni tangga menuju aula, banyak dari para panglima serta beberapa ksatria juga prajurit pilihan duduk dikursi yang mengelilingi meja makan, menyisahkan 5 kursi tanpa ada pemiliknya.

Yifan sudah duduk dikursinya yang terlihat lebih besar dari yang lain, bajunya telah rapih, sebuah pakaian linen dibalut dengan baju zirah tanpa helm. Zitao baru saja akan pergi setelah Yifan bersiap untuk memakan daging panggang bertabur lada yang disajikan oleh para pelayan, berniat untuk duduk mengikuti budak Darkenwald lain di pelataran kastil. Namun saat baru beberapa langkah, suara Yifan menginterupsi.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyuruhmu pergi dari sampingku, _Jenuesse_."

Dengan ketertegunan, Zitao kembali duduk disalah satu kursi tepat disamping kiri Yifan. Matanya menatap Yoona yang datang sembari membawa seteko anggur ditangan, menuangkan cairan pekat pada setiap gelas kristal di atas meja.

Pintu aula terbuka lebar saat Jongin melangkahkan kakinya masuk, lalu menepatkan dirinya disamping kanan Yifan. "Pagi, _MyLord_. Semua sudah ku siapkan di pelataran. Hanya menunggu perintahmu atas tangan siapa yang akan bertindak."

Yifan mengangguk, "Biarkan aku saja, disini aku yang diancam."

Prosen makan pagi sudah dimulai saat Yifan mengangkat gelas kristalnya, melewatkan satu kursi kosong disamping Zitao dan satu lagi disamping Jongin.

Yoona selesai menuangkan anggur, lalu menaruh kembali teko platinum itu ditengah meja makan besar. Wanita berkepala empat itu membungkuk memundurkan diri sembari membawa sepotong roti dari meja dapur, membawanya mendekat pada Leo yang sedang meringkuk sembari mengawasi tatapan lapar para anjing disekelilingnya.

Tangan Yoona terulur memberi separuh roti yang langsung dilahap oleh Leo, sedangkan setengahnya lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Yifan menatap kedua nya tajam saat kemarahan menampar hatinya.

Suara bantingan pisau dari tangan Yifan menyita seluruh perhatian manusia yang ada disana, menatap Yifan yang berdiri sembari menunjuk kearah Yoona yang bergetar takut.

"Kau, kemarilah."

Yoona beranjak berdiri sembari membungkukan tubuhnya patuh, mendekati Yifangan yang masih menatapnya tajam. "Ada darah Zhoumi di dalam dirimu, apa aku betul?"

Yoona mengangguk membenarkan, sama sekali tak menegakkan tubuh demi menjaga rasa hormatnya pada Yifan. "Tegakkan tubuhmu, ganti baju dengan gaun yang lebih bersih dari ini, tidurlah di kamar Zitao. Harusnya kau mengatakan seluk beluk darahmu padaku, mengatakan bahwa Zhoumi menjadikan namanya sebagai margamu. Jangan menipuku lagi, jangan juga kau berpura-pura bodoh dan menguji kesabaranku."

Saat Yoona beranjak pergi memasuki sebuah lorong kastil, tempat dimana kamar lama Zitao berada, Yifan menatap pemuda disampingnya. "Bantu bibimu berbenah. Obati lukanya sebaik kau mengobatiku."

Zitao mengangguk saat mendengar perintah yang sebenarnya tak perlu itu. Tanpa disuruh pun Zitao pasti akan melakukannya. Sedikit berlari, Zitao mencoba menyusul tubuh sang bibi yang sudah lebih dulu ditelah kegelapan lorong. Dan sebelum tubuhnya ikut tertelan, Zitao sempat mendengar derikkan pintu kastil yang dibuka, memberi jalan keluar pada Yifan serta Jongin yang mengikuti Sang _Lord_ dari belakang.

 **···········**

Zitao menutup baki herbal ibunya saat luka terakhir di bahu Yoona telah tertutup oleh kain bersih, sedangkan wanita itu sendiri tengah tidur pulas setelah terisak parah merasakan perih yang menjalar setiap kali salep racikan Zitao menyentuh lukanya.

Zitao beranjak kejendela dan membuka tirainya, berharap hembusan angin pagi bisa membuat tidur Yoona lebih tenang. Samar-samar, Zitao mendengar suara ribut dibawah dan teriakkan memerintahkan dua puluh kali hukuman cambuk.

Sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya keluar jendela, Zitao termesiap saat melihat aoa yang terjadi disana. Leo, yang bertelanjang dada, sedang diikat ditiang yang ada di alun-alun, dan Yifan berdiri di samping Leo, helm, sarung tangan, dan baju zirahnya audah dilepas dan di gantung diatas pedang yang ditikamkan ketanah. Tak bersenjata, tapi memancarkan aura kewibaan khas sang _Lord_. Cambuk sudah berada ditangan Yifan, yang dilipat dua atau tiga kali panjangnya, dan ujungnya diikat.

Hembusan angin sudah tak terasa, para warga yang menyaksikan hukuman itu melingkar sembari memeluk diri mereka sendiri, seakan ikut merasakan sakit yang Leo rasakan.

Saat gong itu dibunyikan, tangan Yifan terangkat dan melayangkan cambuk ke pinggung Leo, membuat Leo terlonjak ditiang pengikatnya. Erangan terdengar dari para warga yang menonton, dan sekali lagi, cambuk kasar itu menampar punggung Leo. Kali ini terdengar erangan dari mulut Leo.

Pada cambukkan ketiga, bibir Leo hanya meringis pelan, namun pada cambukkan keempat, jeritan kesakitan yang piluh keluar dari sana, bersamaan dengan cairan berwarna merah pekat yang ikut keluar dari sana. Pada cambukkan kesepuluh, jeritan itu berubah menjadi isakkan tak tertahan, dan pada cambukkan kelima belas hingga dua puluh, tibuh Leo hanya bisa pasrah terlonjak ditiang.

Zitao menjauh dari jendela lalu menjatuh kan tubuhnya sendiri keatas lantai kamarnya yang tergelar permadani cokelat, terisak dan kehabisan nafas aaat dadanya bergerak tak tentu. Dengan tangan digenggam, Zitao berlari keluar kamar dan segenap tenaga mendorong pintu kastil yang lebar. Seperti ikut merasakan perih yang Leo rasakan, Zitao hanya bisa menatap nanar pada mantan tunangannya yang terkulai tak berdaya dengan punggung mengeluarkan dara lumayan banya.

Zitao berbalik menghadap Yifan dengan amarah yang berkobar. "Jadi setelah kau memperlakukan pria malang ini seperti anjing, sekarang kau juga mencambuk punggungnya!" Bentak Zitao. "Apakah belum cukup kau menyiksanya dan menjadikannya sebagai budakmu?!"

Yifan menjatuhkan cambuknya ketanah, berbalik sambil menyeka cipratan darah dari punggunv Leo yang mengenai tangannya. Kemudian, Yifan berbicara dengan nada yang sarat akan amarah tertahan.

"Zitao, pria bodoh ini berusaha membunuhku didepan orang-orangku sendiri. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu jika dia akan tetap mendapatkan hukuman, bukan?"

"Apakah memang seangkuh ini seorang pria yang menjadi _Lord_ baru bagi Darkenwald?! Kerajaan kita berbeda denganmu yang menerima sistem hukuman kasar seperti itu! Harusnya kau me —"

"Kau lihat mereka?!" Yifan menjeda perkataan Zitao dengan tangan kanan yang menunjuk pada para warga. "Sekarang mereka tau bahwa tindakan bodoh serta tak berguna bisa saja menyebabkan mereka mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal denga pria ini! Harusnya kau berterimakasi padaku karena bukan punggung mulus mu yang ku cambuk! Jadi jaga lidahmu, _Jenuesse_. Karena tanganku tak selamanya diam."

Zitao langsung terbungkam, lidahnya tak mampu bergerak daat mengetahui ini semua memang salahnya. Harusnya dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Yifan, agar Leo lebih ditinggikan harga dirinya, dan tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman cambuk karena cemburu padanya.

Setelah melepaskan amarahnya, Yifan menatap pada seluruh prajuritnya. "Geret pria ini, dan bersihkan dia hingga tak ada lagi ciri darah Inggris yang mengaliri fisik nya. Juga semua warga yang ada! Biarkan musim ini mereka menjadiakan gaya Normandia sebagai tren baru!"

Zitao menatap Yifan kebingungan, dan baru paham saat melihat kepala Leo yang ditarik kasar oleh seorang Panglima, lalu mencukur rambuh cokelat mahoni itu dengan pisau yang tajam. Tak hanya itu, para warga juga sudah mulai diseret ketengah lingkaran untuk mendapatkan tren baru yang dikatakan Yifan tadi. Banyak dari mereka mulai menyentuh kepala yang tak lagi ditumbuhi mahkota kebanggaan seperti orang Inggris kebanyakan.

Amarah Zitao mencapai puncaknya, dan ia meninggalkan halaman untuk kembali ke kamar sang _Lord_ dengan langkah cepat, disana ia mencari-cari gunting yang biasa ibunya gunakan untuk merajut. Saat menemukan gunting platinum dengan ujung serta pinggiran lancip, Zitao menarik rambutnya, dan baru akan menggunting helaian tembaga itu saat pintu ditendang keras dari luar. Membuat tubuhnya terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan guntung tadi dari tangannya.

Tubuh ringkih Zitao dipaksa berputar saat tangan besar Yifan menekan pundaknya, mata almond sedingin es langsung menghujam iris biru langit, memancarkan titik tak sabar yang sepertinya telah melebihi ambang batas.

"Kau menguji kesabaranku, Zitao." Geram Yifan. "Dan aku peringatkan kau. Untik setiap helai rambutmu yang kau potong, aku akan mencambuk punggungmu! Jangan lagi kau bertindak bodoh seperti orang yang telah kehilangan otaknya. Menurutlah padaku, karena kau hanya sebatas budak disini. Budak yang kebetulan mendapat tempat disamping sang Serigala. Jadi jangan membanggakan dirimu!"

 **..BERSAMBUNG..**

Maaf atas keNgaretan Zifan dan baru bisa lanjut sekarang, itupun cuma segini, dan juga dengan banyaknya typo menyebar.

btw, khusus chap ini zifan dibantu oleh Yoraziku-san yg udah mau luangin waktunya demi menambah gelombang suasana di ch ini. Arigatou ^^

kalo misalkan para Readers ada yang liat nama tokoh tak dikenali, maaf aja, karena cerita ini juga zifan publish di akun WP dengan tokoh berbeda.

terimakasi buat kalian semua yang udah mau baca, follow, review, dan fav cerita ini. zifan jadi terharu *elapIngus

dan ini ada sedikit pesan dari Yoraziku-san buat para Readers :

 _Hallo, Yora imnida, sebenarnya baru kali ini baca cerita yaoi dengan cast orang korea, dan langsung jatuh cinta sampe ke ubun-ubun dengan pair Kristao, terimakasih banyak buat Zifan tersayang yang udah mempertemukan Yora dengan pair ini._

 _Buat para membaca, support terus cerita ini, percaya deh, ini cerita kedepannya bakal makin greget :3_

 _sekian, muah :*_


	7. Am I Belong to Him?

_"Kau menguji kesabaranku, Zitao." Geram Yifan. "Dan aku peringatkan kau. Untik setiap helai rambutmu yang kau potong, aku akan mencambuk punggungmu! Jangan lagi kau bertindak bodoh seperti orang yang telah kehilangan otaknya. Menurutlah padaku, karena kau hanya sebatas budak disini. Budak yang kebetulan mendapat tempat disamping sang Serigala. Jadi jangan membanggakan dirimu!"_

·

·

 _The Wolf & The Dove _© **Kathleen E. Woodiwiss**  
 _Passion Of The Wolf_ © **BabyZifan**

·

Chapter 6  
 **Am I Belong to Him?**

·  
·

Pelataran terasa ramai akan gumaman dari para manusia Darkenwald saat proses pembersihan rambut dikulit kepala mereka telah selesai. Sekarang tak ada lagi fisik orang Inggris yang melekat pada para warga, rambut halus dengan warna hitam sedikit cokelat telah hilang, helaian yang sudah dianggap sebagai perhiasan setara permata tak lagi berada pada tempatnya, bercecer tercampur menjadi tumpukkan yang telah siap disungut api dari tangan seorang prajurit Normandia.

Zitao menatap pembakaran rambut milik para warganya dari jendela besar kamar utama kastil, hanya dapat menyesal serta menyalahkan diri sendiri saat helai tembaganya tak ikut dipangkas seperti apa yang terjadi dipelataran.

Matanya menatap sang _Lord_ berjalan mendekati beberapa prajurit yang berjaga didekat pendopo kerajaan, sedikit berbincang lalu pergi menunggang kuda kearah pedalaman hutan bersamaan dengan Leo yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Ketukkan di pintu kamar membuat Zitao terlonjak, segera mengambil selembar kain berbulu untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang. Melilitkan kain ketubuhnya lebih tebal dan merasa puas saat kulit porselen itu kembali terbungkus. Zitao beranjak membuka pintu dan mendapati salah satu prajurit Normandia memberi hormat padanya.

"Selamat pagi, _My Prince_. _Lord_ Yifan memerintahku untuk memanggilmu guna mengobati luka beberapa prajurit Normandia yang baru saja pulang dari perperangan di Stroca."

Zitao mengangkat alisnya, "mengapa harus aku? Apakah Normandia terlalu miskin untuk memiliki seorang Tabib kerajaan?"

Sang prajurit menggenggam gagang pedangnya, lalu menyilangkan didada, sebuah tanda permintaan maaf saat Sang Atasan mulai memakai bahasa yang mencela. "Maaf, _Prince_ Zitao, Ini kehendak _My Lord_ sendiri, saya hanya menjalankan tugas. Saya permisi."

 **·······**

Aula terasa lebih sepi saat Zitao menapakkan kakinya pada pertengahan tangga, hanya beberapa pelayan perempuan yang sedang beberes dengan kain hitam bergaris merah menutup kepala mereka, membuat Zitao meringis saat paham atas apa yang mereka tutupi.

Tangannya membawa baki herbal yang biasa ia gunakan, saat melewati perapian aula, Zitao mengambil satu genggam abu sisa pembakaran, lalu memasukan pada mangkuk putih kecil yang terdapat didalam baki.

Didalam pendopo, banyak para prajurit yang terbaring lemas dengan nafas tersenggal, ada juga beberapa yang duduk sembari meluruskan kaki mereka. Baju zirah para prajurit tersusun rapih di pinggir pendopo, hanya beberapa yang masih melekat pada tubuh sang pemilik.

Kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki luka memanjang di paha, atau pinggang. Sayatan dalam dan berbentuk silang adalah ciri khas penyerangan dari para prajurit Stroca. Luka menyilang seperti ini juga pernah terukir di punggung kakak nya saat melawan para tentara Stroca yang memasuki wilayah perbatasan Darkenwald.

Zitao mengenal beberapa sayatan peperangan yang menjadi tanda sebuah kerajaan. Seperti sayatan memanjang dan dalam, milik para prajurit Senlac, sama seperti luka yang menimpa Yifan. Sayatan lembut namun memotong nadi yang dilakukan oleh prajurit Saxon. Dan jangan lupakan tusukkan tepat dijantung yang biasa para prajurit Normandia lakukan.

Beda dengan beberapa sayatan diatas, para prajurit Darkenwald lebih diajarkan untuk sekedar melukai musuh dengan luka tipis dan bukannya membunuh mereka. Hanya sebagai genjatan untuk memukul mundur para lawan agar tidak lagi memasuki wilayah yang telah digaris oleh _Lord_ Darkenwald.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai menjelang malam saat luka terakhir telah ditutup kain oleh Zitao, ia merasa lega karena akhirnya bisa segera pergi meninggalkan pendopo. Bau menyengat dari kulit yang terbakar sinar matahari serta luka lebar yang menganga membuat perutnya mual.

Namun, diatas semua itu, Zitao memikirkan satu orang yang membutuhkan perhatiannya dan bertanya-tanya dimana mereka membawa Leo. Namun, tidak lama kemudian pertanyaannya terjawab. Dua orang budak Normandia membawa Leo ke aula dan dengan lembut membaringkan pria itu diantara segerombolan anjing yang terikat dekat tiang.

Para binatang terlatih itu langsung berkerumun mendekati tubuh Leo yang terbaring lemah tanpa baju atasan juga alas telapak kaki, hanya celana linen tipis berwarna cokelat muda dengan beberapa percik noda darah milik pria itu sendiri. Dengan panik, Zitao mendekat lalu menjauhkan para anjing bangsa Normandia agar berhenti menjilati luka yang tertoreh di punggung Leo.

"Mengapa kalian meninggalkannya disini?" Tuntut Zitao pada salah satu dari kedua budak tadi, bahasa inggris kasar yang dia lontarkan cukup membuat kedua budak itu tertunduk sambari menyilangkan tangan kanan mereka didada.

"Itu perintah langsung dari _Lord_ Yifan, _My Prince_. Segera setelah lukanya dibersihkan dan dia sadarkan diri, kami harus langsung membawanya kembali kemari."

"Apa mata kalian buta?" Ujar Zitao dengan frekuensi naik satu oktaf. Jarinya menunjuk tubuh Leo yang tak bergerak dengan mata tertutup, hanya dada naik turun yang memberikan fakta kehidupan dari dalam tubuh pria itu.

 _"Prince_ Zitao, dia pingsan saat dibawa kesini. Maaf, kami permisi _My Prince,_ ada banyak hal yang harus kami lakukan."

Setelah kedua budak dengan kulit kepala tertutup kain kusam itu pergi, Zitao langsung terduduk, menatap lekat tubuh mantan tunangannya yang lemah tak berdaya. Lukanya memang sudah bersih dari debu dan bercak darah, namun kulit sobek yang menganga lebar itu membuat hati Zitao seperti ikut teriris.

Jarinya terulur menyentuh beberapa luka memanjang dipermukaan punggung Leo. Dia bahkan masih bisa mengingat kenyataan bahwa punggung itulah yang dulunya pernah ia jadikan senderan. Zitao bahkan tak lupa saat dulu ia sering sekali memeluk dan menempelkan permukaan pipinya di punggung mantan tunangannya ini. Dan sekarang, semua kenangan itu hancur berkeping-keping, seperti hancurnya hubungan mereka.

Tak lama, Taemin datang mendekat dengan semangkuk abu bakar dan minyak zaitun yang tertampung dalam gelas kaca. Rambut emas yang dulunya sering Zitao elu-elukan atas keindahan pantulannya, sekarang telah sirna, berganti dengan kulit kepala yang tertutup kain merah polos. Tak mengurangi ketampanannya, Taemin justru terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun dari usianya yang sudah hampir mencapai kepala tiga.

Tubuh pria yang dulunya menjadi panglima kerajaan Darkenwald itu berjongkok di belakang Zitao, menyodorkan mangkuk dan gelas kaca yang dia bawa pada sang _Prince._

Saat tangan Zitao mulai menumbuk dan mencampurkan beberapa tetes minyak zaitun kedalam ramuan kental buatannya, Taemin mengangkat tangan untuk menyampirkan rambut depan Zitao yang menutupi mata, menariknya kebelakang dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Aku pernah menyaksikan _Duke_ Leo melalukan ini, dan membuat _Prince_ Zitao tersenyum. Jadi tersenyum lah, _My Prince_." Gumam Taemin, walaupun berkata demikian, rasa menyesal dan terpuruk yang terlukis dimatanya seperti tak sanggup berbohong.

 _"Duke_ Leo, apa aku masih boleh memanggilnya begitu? Pria ini sungguh tak pantas disetarakan dengan prajurit bawahan. Mengingat tentang kesabarannya mengajari ku cara membaca raut wajah seseorang, dan sekarang harus melihat tubuhnya dilakukan seperti ini tepat didepanku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu juga pada punggungku. Aku tak tau seperti apa yang dirasakan _Prince_ Zitao, tapi bagaimanapun itu, pasti lebih sakit dari yang aku rasakan."

Zitao tersenyum sembari mengoleskan salep berwarna abu-abu mengkilat karena campuran minyak zaitun ketepi luka yang tertoreh dipunggung Leo. "Apa yang kita rasakan tak sebanding dengan apa yang Leo rasakan, Taemin."

"Kau tau, _My Prince_? Terkadang aku berfikir bagaimana caranya menghancurkan kedua pria keparat itu, membunuh mereka lalu menggantung jantung busuk mereka tepat didepan pagar utama kerajaan Darkenwald, juga memenggal kepala para prajurit Normandia yang telah menghujam pedang pada para warga."

Zitao menggeleng, menaruh mangkuk keramik saat luka terakhir selesai ia obati. Menolehkan kepala, Zitao menatap kepenjuru aula untuk memastikan tak ada satu pun orang Normandia yang sekiranya paham akan Bahasa Inggris. Mengarahkan lagi matanya menatap Taemin, tangannya terulur menggenggam telapak tangan pria itu, menyalurkan rasa hangat merupakan satu-satu nya cara untuk menenangkan hati yang sedang terbakar amarah.

"Ingat ini, Taemin. Memang tak sopan kedengarannya saat aku memerintahmu, yang kenyataannya memiliki umur 8 tahun lebih tua diatas ku. Tapi ini perintah dariku. Jangan pernah kau berfikiran dangkal untuk melayangkan senjata didepan mereka, kita pihak terdesak disini. Yifan adalah orang yang keras dan tegas, berniat menghujam jantungnya adalah rencana paling bodoh yang pernah ada. Sekarang pergilah, Taemin, pasang wajah datar seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Semua akan berjalan baik jika kita mengikuti permainan mereka."

Taemin terlihat seperti hendak berbicara, tapi kemudian berdiri sembari membungkuk hormat, berjalan keluar aula dan mulai bergabung dengan para budak lain.

Zitao baru akan berdiri saat pangkal selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya digenggam erat oleh Leo, membuat tubuhnya tersentak dan kembali terduduk menatap raut wajah Leo yang menampakkan rasa sakit mendalam.

"Apa lukanya ma-"

"Rencana bodoh? Kau bilang menghujam jantungnya adalah rencana bodoh? Lalu kau fikir apa yang ku lakukan malam itu? Rencana bodoh? Iya?"

Nada suaranya memang tak menampilkan kemarahan, frekuensi yang dia pakai masih dalam standar orang yang berbicara dengan biasa. Namun saat menatap mata itu, jantung Zitao terasa seperti disambar ribuan petir, mendapati Leo yang mendengar semua perkataannya.

"Aku berniat membunuhnya demi melepaskan dirimu dan meninggikan kehormatanmu dihadapan semua prajurit. Tapi kau justru mengatakan cara itu adalah rencana yang bodoh? Sial!" Erangan keluar dari bibir kering berwarna oranye milik Leo saat pria itu mencoba bangkit. "Apa janji mu waktu itu bukan berarti apa-apa? Aku tunanganmu Zitao! Tapi kenapa kau justru lebih membela Babi Hutan itu dibanding meninggikan usaha tunanganmu sendiri?!"

Darah mulai keluar secara perlahan dari luka yang terukir di punggung Leo saat pria itu bergerak dengan tergesah. Zitao tak tahan melihatnya, dia tak ingin Leo lebih tersakiti dari ini. Namun justru dirinya lah yang memperparah keadaan. "Leo, lukamu. Jangan bergerak, jangan lakukan lebih dari ini."

"Kau yang melakukan lebih dari yang terburuk, Zitao. Kau memohon padaku untuk tidak menyentuhmu sebelum kita disatukan sebuah ikatan dengan cipratan air suci, tapi kau justru berjalan kedalam pelukan Keparat itu dengan perasaan sukarela. Kau fikir aku ini apa?! Tidak kah kau berfikir sudah berapa banyak sayatan yang kau toreh padaku? Ini menyakitkan, Zitao. Sangat."

Merasa frustasi, Zitao mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup dahi Leo cukup lama, tangannya ia gunakan mengusap pipi kusam pria itu dengan lembut. Setelah dirasa nadi di dekat pangkal rahang Leo sudah tak berdenyut secara membabi buta seperti sebelumnya, Zitao melepas kecupannya, lalu menatap wajah terpuruk didepannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku minta maaf." Gumam Zitao dengan lembut. "Aku tidak tau seberapa besar aku menyakitimu. Maafkan aku."

Leo tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelahnya, lebih memilih untuk kembali meringkuk diatas lantai yang membekukan permukaan kulit, membiarkan luka dipunggung terkena debu yang dibawa angin malam.

Dengan putus asa, Zitao beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menjauh, menyadari fakta bahwa dia tidak bisa mengobati luka hati Leo sebaik dia mengobati punggung pria itu. Jika tuhan yang membuat semua jalan ini, Zitao hanya bisa menunggu belau lah yang menyelesaikannya.

Suara pelan terdengar saat pintu utama terbuka lebar, menampilkan tubuh tegap Yifan dengan baju zirah tanpa helm, tangannya memegang sarung tangan yang telah dilepas, menatap Zitao dengan pandangan tajam.

Kecemasan muncul saat Zitao berfikir entah sudah seberapa lama Yifan berdiri diluar kastil dan mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Leo, namun kelegaan menghampiri saat dia sadar bahwa Yifan bukanlah manusia yang mengerti akan bahasa mereka. Bersyukurlah pada penyanyi jalanan yang dulu pernah mengajarkan Zitao beberapa bahasa asing seperti prancis. Nyatanya, hal itu sangat berguna sekarang.

Zitao berbalik, berjalan menapak tangga untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan baki ditangan, merasakan tatapan intimidasi Yifan yang mengikutinya hingga anak tangga terasa menyeramkan, dan Zitao baru bisa bernafas lega setela pintu kamar tertutup dibelakang punggung.

Diletakkannya baki kayu milik mendiang sang ibu diatas nakas tepat samping ranjang, lalu meringsut keatas kasur sembari membenamkan wajahnya dipermukaan pelindung bantal yang lembut.

Semua perkataan Leo seperti kaset rusak yang terus-menerus terulang di kepalanya, memaksa tingkat kewarasan yang dia miliki harus berkerja hingga ambang batas daya tahan.

Pria itu tidak memahami apa yang Zitao rencanakan, Leo sama sekali tak paham. Dia menganggap Zitao seorang budak rendah yang dengan sukarela membuka selangkangan demi kepuasan orang lain.

Nyatanya? Dia bahkan sekuat tenaga menolak semua kenikmatan duniawi yang menghampiri. Dia tidak seperti itu. Jika boleh, Zitao bahkan rela dijadikan budak ladang dari pada harus pasrah diatas ranjang. Semua ini dia lakukan demi merebut kembali kerajaannya, lalu melepaskan semua warga dari kukungan pedang Normandia. Hanya itu.

Zitao begitu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup sama sekali tak menariknya kembali. Respon lain terjadi saat telinganya mendengar suara Yifan yang menginterupsi.

"Apa kau bermaksud membuat tempat ini penuh kelabu, _Jenuesse_?"

Zitao berbalik lalu melompat turun dengan gerakan cepat, berbaring diatas tempat tidur dalam kondisi tubuh yang hanya tertutup selimut adalah ide buruk, terlebih lagi itu didepan bangsa Normandia.

"Masalahku ada banyak, _Lord._ Mulai dari keluarga ku yang dibantai, sampai menyaksikan penderitaan wargaku sendiri, apa menurutmu aku harus melompat kegiraan dibanding berkelabu sedih?"

Yifan tersenyum mengejek, berjalan mendekat dengan tangan yang terangkat, membelai permukaan halus kulit pipi Zitao dan berakhir tepat diatas bibir.

"Sejujurnya, kau jauh lebih terlihat menggoda dengan paras tersiksa, Sayangku." Tangannya terjatuh tepat diatas pundak Zitao. Menarik balutan kain beludru hingga pundak itu terkespos. "Apa perlu aku menyiksamu terus menerus untuk mendapatkan pemandangan seperti ini, hm?"

Yifan melepaskan sarungtangan dari genggamannya hingga benda itu terjatuh dekat kakinya, lalu tersenyum sinis menatap mata biru gelap faktor minim cahaya milik Zitao. "Ambil sarung tangan itu. Dengan begitu kau menerima semuanya. Kenyataan yang berkata bahwa kau adalah milikku."

Mata Zitao berkilat dengan pangkal yang memincing sinis. Mengangkat dagu guna meninggikan kehormatannya adalah hal terbaik yang dia lakukan kali ini. "Aku bukan budak mu, _Lord_."

"Bukan? Lalu apa sebutan yang pantas untuk dirimu?" Kain itu kembali ditarik oleh tangan Yifan hingga sebatas siku saat sang pemilik menahannya. "Teman satu malam, iya? Jika itu julukanmu, maka seharusnya kamar Chanyeol yang sekarang kau tempati, mengingat kalian pernah menghabiskan satu malam bersama. Apa aku benar, Zitao of Darkenwald?"

Zitao membenci Yifan. Sangat. Ingin rasanya ia menampik mulut milik pria ini, lalu merobeknya hingga telinga. Kebencian itu sekarang semakin meninggi hingga setara dengan rasa tidak sukanya pada Chanyeol. Zitao hanya ingin mengangkat pedang, lalu menebasnya hingga merobek perut berotot milik kedua pria itu.

"Aku memang teman satu malam bagi ksatria mu itu, _Lord._ Tapi setidaknya aku bukan 'Hasil' dari hubungan haram."

Senyum sinis Zitao mengembang saat bibir Yifan menggeram dengan nada rendah. Iris almond itu berubah menjadi lebih gelap dengan kilatan bagai pedang yang usai di poleskan pada batu apung.

"Kau melakukannya, _Jenuesse._ Apa kau lupa dengan perintahku pagi ini?"

Iris biru membelalak kaget mendengar suara milik pria didepannya. Nada itu seperti mengiris urat keberanian yang telah dimilikinya sejak lahir.

 _"Lupakan kejadian semalam. Jangan pancing aku untuk mengingat sedikit pun peristiwa itu."_

Sentakkan menghampiri saat Zitao merasa tubuhnya dibanting secara kasar keatas ranjang. Diatasnya, Yifan sedang menindih dengan tangan kiri yang menjadi penopang satu-satunya. Uap nafas itu menyapu keseluruhan wajah Zitao. Pergelangan tangannya digengam keras seperti mangsa dalam cengkraman burung elang, bahkan Zitao tidak bisa merasakan darah mengalir menuju jari-jarinya.

"Tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang bisa bertahan dalam fikiranku. Bahkan putri seorang raja atau putra bangsawan sekalipun. Begitu juga dengan dirimu, _Jenuesse_ —"

Tugas menopang tubuh berpindah pada tangan kanan Yifan yang sekaligus mengunci pergerakan pemuda dibawahnya. Tali pengikat selimut yang tersimpul dipinggang Zitao dilepasnya, memberikan pemandangan menggoda bagi setiap iris yang memandang.

"—Begitupun dirimu. Aku bisa saja meniduri mu kali ini. Memperkosamu bahkan hingga mencapai titik paling tinggi. Lalu bangun pada pagi hari dan melanjutkan tugasku tanpa memikirkanmu sedikitpun."

Yifan memberi beberapa gigitan pada leher dan pundak Zitao dengan nafas memburu, berakhir dengan mengabsen rongga mulut sang pemuda dengan lidahnya.

Bohong jika Zitao mengatakan bahwa dia tidak takut sama sekali, nyatanya, kaki dan jantungnya seperti tanah yang terserang oleh gempa, bergetar tak menentu. Dia menolak semuanya. Namun tubuhnya seperti memiliki jawaban lain atas tindakan Yifan. Bukannya melawan, dadanya justru membusung keatas, seperti menantang sang _Lord_ untuk melakukan yang lebih dari ini.

Kenikmatan dunia itu berhenti setelah Yifan memutuskan untuk beranjak, berbalik lalu keluar kamar dengan langkah marah. Zitao masih terbaring dengan mata terpejam, dadanya memasok udara dengan ritme menggebu.

Perubahan sikap Yifan sangat mendadak. Walaupun Zitao bersyukur dengan itu, namun otaknya berfikir realistis. Dan satu kenyataan yang menghampirinya benar-benar telah membuat lidahnya seperti menyesal hingga pangkal yang terdalam.

Ibu Yifan benar-benar kehilangan pria itu, begitupun dengan Yifan sendiri. Menjadi anak haram pasti bukanlah sebuah keinginan seseorang. Dan Zitao seperti berniat memotong lidahnya saat mengingat bagaimana kalimat nista itu terucap tanpa beban.

 **·········**

Yifan keluar dari aula dan berjalan melintasi halaman, menengadahkan wajahnya ke matahari yang akan tenggelam dan membiarkan amarahnya mereda.

Dirasa ingin sekali dia memberi pelajaran pada mulut lancang Zitao, menamparnya atau merobeknya adalah hal yang bagus. Namun entah mengapa, didalam dirinya seperti ada dorongan untuk tidak melakukan itu. Sama hal nya dengan rambut Zitao, Yifan hanya tak ingin apapun yang ada dalam tubuh pemuda itu terlukai.

Sinar oranye gelap sang matahari sudah hampir sepertiganya tenggelam, menyisahkan hanya beberapa cahaya terang yang mewarnai langit sepanjang Inggris. Tiba-tiba, terdengar teriakkan dari halaman dengan salah saru prajurit yang menunjuk pada asap mengepul di tengah hutan.

Yifan meneriakkan perintah pada beberapa prajurit untuk segera bersiap, dan Yifan sendiri langsung berlari menaiki kudanya. Beberapa prajurit memacu kuda mereka, mengekori Yifan dan Jongin yang telah lebih dahulu menyusuri pedalaman hutan Darkenwald.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai ke samping bukit dan melajukan kuda mereka menuju ke arah pondok yang berjarak beberapa meter didepan. Tempat tumpukan jerami dan gudang terbakar habis, penyebab timbulnya asap hitam pekat yang sebelumnya mereka lihat dari pelataran.

Pemandangan didepannya membuat Yifan murka. Sekitar tujuh atau delapan mayat tergeletak dengan panah yang tertancap didada, dua diantaranya adalah prajurit Normandia yang Yifan kirim untuk berpatroli.

Saat sampai tepat didepan pondok yang sudah hangus sebagian, Yifan menemukan sesosok gadis muda dengan keadaan setengah telanjang. Gaun lusuh miliknya robek, dadanya tak lagi bergerak memasok udara. Seorang wanita tua, yang sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka dan memar, merangkak keluar dari semak-semak dan jatuh terisak disamping gadis muda itu.

Salah satu prajuritnya berteriak, mengatakan ada beberapa pasang tapak kuda yang berbondong-bondong lari menuju selatan. Yifan menendang kudanya dengan sepatu hingga tubuh binatang jantan itu memacu dengan kecepatan penuh, Jongin mengikuti dibelakangnya dengan pedang yang telah digenggam erat, meninggalkan para prajurit berjaga didekat sang wanita tua yang masih meraung sembari berusaha memadamkan api.

Ada beberapa kuda yang terlihat dengan penunggang berbaju gelap. Dua diantara mereka sedikit melambat, bermaksud menunda pengejaran bagi Yifan dan Jongin. Saat kuda pacu milik Yifan semakin mendekati kedua musuh, kaki dihentakannya, membuat sang binatang tunggangan melompat tinggi melewati musuh.

Jongin yang berpacu dibelakang Yifan langsung menendang salah satu dari kedua musuh yang Yifan hindari dengan tapak kudanya tepat didada, danq permukaan mengkilap pedangnya berhasil menghunus jantung lawan yang lain.

Didepannya, sisa musuh yang berjumlah empat orang mulai memelankan laju mereka, menengok kearah belakang sembari memberi cemooh pada Yifan dan Jongin, merasa menang dalam jumlah.

Pedang dan tameng berdentingan saat Yifan terlebih dahulu menyabitkan pedangnya pada salah satu kuda musuh, membuat binatang itu tak terkendali karena rasa sakit hingga berakhir dengan melepar dan menginjak orang yang menungganginya.

Jongin melemparkan kampaknya tepat didada salah satu musuh yang telah bersiap menarik pemanahnya untuk membidik kepala Yifan. Sedangkan Yifan sendiri tengah memutar balik kudanya, mendekat kearah dua lawan lain yang masih berdiri dikuda mereka.

Pedang tajam Yifan membelah tameng dari salah satu musuh, lalu mendorong pucuk lancip pedangnya tepat dileher sang lawan. Pria itu menjerit dengan darah mengucur keluar, dan Yifan mengangkat kakinya untuk menendang tubuh pria itu sampai terlepas dari pedangnya. Pria yang terakhir mengangkat panah untuk membidik Yifan, namun gagal saat sebuah kampak melayang dan memotong lengannya. Jeritan kesakitan memenuhi sepanjang hutan Darkenwald, dan dengan satu kali tusukkan pedang milik Yifan, musuh terakhir berhasil tumbang ketanah.

Jongin mendekati salah satu pohon tepat kampaknya menempel, darah segar terciprat saat pria itu melemparkannya keudara, lalu kembali menangkapnya dan menyelipkan nya diikat pinggang.

Yifan mengibaskan pedangnya lalu menyimpannya kembali pada sarung pedang yang tergantung disamping pinggang. Matanya beralih menatap para musuh yang telah tumbang tanpa kuda mereka.

"Pencuri?" Tanya Jongin.

Yifan mengangguk sembari menuruni kudanya, menyampirkan tameng pada tonjolan pelana. Kakinya melangkah mendekati musuh yang telah kehilangan sebelah tangannya. "Iya, dan kelihatannya mereka baru saja selesai menjarah pondok tadi dan membakarnya untuk menghilangkan jejak." Dengan pucuk sepatunya, Yifan membalik mayat yang ada didepan kakinya, menatap kancing emas yang tertempel dikerah baju khas tentara Senlac. "Hanya sisa dari peperangan para manusia bodoh."

Keduanya mengumpulkan para mayat dan mengikatnya pada masing-masing kuda lawan, membawa tubuh busuk mereka kembali kedekat pondok.

Disana, Yifan dapat melihat sekitar delapan musuh lain yang terikat melingkar, dan beberapa kuda yang di ikat dekat pohon. Yifan mengangkat pedangnya keatas lalu dengan sekali sabetan berhasil memotong tali yang mengikat para lawan. Bermaksud membebaskan mereka dan memberi pilihan antara menyerah atau melawan.

Lima dari mereka menunduk dengan panah yang diletakkan diatas permukaan tanah. Sisanya memilih mengangkat panah mereka sebagai tanda perlawanan, berakhir dengan tebasan yang membuat tubuh mereka ikut dikuburkan dengan para mayat sebelumnya.

Yifan memberi 3 kuda musuh serta mengembalikan jajahan para perampok pada wanita tua tadi, sebagai bayaran atas putrinya dan hartanya yang hilang.

Beberapa prajurit Normandia berkerja menggali lubang untuk mengubur para mayat lalu meletakkan lambang salib yang tebuat dari anak panah yang diletakkan diatas kuburan mereka.

Kawanan pencuri yang mwnyerah dibawa dengan tali menjerat leher mereka dan tangan terikat kebelakang. Rombongan kecil itu kembali ke Darkenwald saat bulan telah menempati kedudukkannya diatas langit.

 **·······**

Kastil tampak lebih sepi, para budak yang biasanya berkumpul tepat dipelataran kastil kini dipindahkan kependopo, bersatu dengan para prajurit yang baru pulang dari peperangan.

Turun dari kudanya didepan manor, Yifan memberi perintah pada anak buahnya untuk mengurung para pencuri dan meminta beberapa prajurit untuk menjaga mereka. Setelah membubarkan anak buahnya yang lain, Yifan berjalan memasuki aula. Ia berhenti didekat sebuah pilar besar penopang atap istana, menoleh ketempat Leo yang berbaring ditengah kawanan anjing.

Merasa haus setelah bertarung, Yifan mendekati meja makan dan menuangkan cairan anggur kedalam gelas kristal untuk dirinya sendiri. Sambil menenggak minumannya, Yifan beranjak menghampiri Leo. Matanya menatap punggung pria itu dengan memar yang sedikit mereda serta salep kering di bagian tepi.

"Menurutku kau terlalu meninggikan kehormatan pemuda itu, _Duke_ Of Debury," gumam Yifan. "Apa yang kau dapat dari itu, selain punggung yang dicambuk?"

Perkataan Yifan tak ditanggapi saat dia sadar bahwa pria itu tengah tertidur menahan perih. Beranjak, Yifan memilih untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Didalam kamar, tampak cahaya remang-remang karena perapian sudah meredup dan hanya setitik cahaya sebuah lilin yang dinyalakan. Yifan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri saat dia melihat bathtub kayu besar uang setengaj penuh dengan air, atas perapian tergantung katel lumayan besar dengan air yang mulai mendidih. Sebaki daging, roti, keju, dan sebotol bir sedang dihangatkan dekat perapian. Setidaknya pemuda ini bisa memberinya kenyamanan dan mulai mematuhi perintahnya.

Mata Yifan beralih menatap sosok yang sedang bergelung diatas kursi depan perapian, wajahnya terlihat lembut dengan bibir sedikit terbuka, beberapa helai rambut yang memantulkan cahaya api terjulur didahi, kulitnya mulus seperti kaca saat cahaya redup menyinari.

Jika saja Zitao termasuk kedalam tipe orang yang tidak suka membangkang, Yifan bersumpah bahwa pemuda ini adalah makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah dia temui. Yifan sedikit menunduk, menyapukan hidungnya kedalam tumpukan helaian beraroma vanilla milik Zitao. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya seperti tersentak saat wewangian itu justru berefek parah pada gairahnya. Tak memperhitungkan efek yang akan terjadi, Yifan tidak menyangka jika vanilla bisa sangat membuatnya terangsang jika Zitao yang memilikinya. Saat melakukannya, Yifan menabrak kaki meja kecil dekat kursi, jatuh terduduk dengan muka bodoh.

Mendapati tubuh Zitao yang mulai merenggangkan tubuh, Yifan justru terdiam tanpa berniat untuk membenarkan keadaan.

" _My lord_?" Zitao memanggil dengan nada lembut, matanya masih terlihat sayu dengan rambut berantakan. Yifan beranjak dan mudur ke jarak yang aman, meraih botol bir lalu menenggaknya dengan tangan bergetar.

Setelah selesai menormalkan kembali desiran darahnya, Yifan mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya satu per satu, menyimpun diatas peti pakaian dekat ranjang. Besok pagi, Jongin akan mengirim pelayan untuk membersihkan kotoran dan noda darah dari pakaian perangnya, serta memolesnya kembali hingga berkilau.

Yifan berbalik dengan tubuh yang hanya terlapisi celana linen dan kemeja merah, matanya menatap Zitao yang sedang menambahkan kayu pada perapian. "Apa yang membuatmu terjaga, _jenuesse_?"

"Kau yang memintaku menyiapkan air hangan saat kau kembali. Ada senampan makan malam dan air hangat yang telah siap. Yang mana pilihanmu, _Lord_?"

Yifan menatap Zitao lembut, tangannya menggulung lengan panjang kemeja hingga sebatas siku, lalu berjalan mendekati kursi yang sebelumnya digunakan Zitao sebagai tempat berbaring. "Air bisa menunggu. Mengurus para perampok kotor itu membuatku lapar."

Saat Zitao berbalik untuk mematuhi perintah, tatapan Yifan sama sekali tak bergeser dari tubuh ramping Zitao yang hanya terbalut kemeja biru muda panjang dengan celana katun putih. Diotaknya bayangan tubuh ramping Zitao yang tergeletak diatas ranjang benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Tubuhnya bahkan melebihi wanita manapun.

Zitao menghampiri Yifan dengan nampan platinum ditangan, berisi makan malam dengan sebotol bir yang telah hilang sebagian isinya. Wewangian vanilla langsung menyeruak kedalam indera penciuman Yifan saat Zitao menunduk, menaruh nampan tepat dipangkuannya.

Selain vanilla, wewangian kayu manis dengan campuran citrus menyusul, membuat dahi Yifan berkerut. "Aku tak mengingat ada sabun mandi beraroma kayu manis dan cairan citrus, _Jenuesse_. Setauku itu wangi para petarung. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan dengan salah satu bawahanku selama aku pergi?"

Bahkan ditengah penerangan yang minim pun Yifan masih sanggup melihat telinga Zitao yang memerah, tangan pemuda itu sedikit bergetar saat bergerak memotong daging untuk diselipkannya ketengah roti.

"Ini milik kakak ku, _Lord_. Kukira wewangian di bajunya ini akan hilang jika ku pakai, ternyata masih sangat tajam."

Yifan menerima sepotong roti berisi daging panggang dan keju saat Zitao mengulurkan padanya. "Kemana bajumu? Aku tak menyukai bau para petarung."

"Apa aku harus mengingatkan mu tentang tangan laknat seorang pria yang dengan tak sabar berhasil mengoyak pakaianku? Aku bahkan sedang berbicara padanya kali ini."

Roti itu kembali diletakkannya keatas nampan saat tangannya bergerak membuka setiap kancing kemejanya hingga bagian yang paling bawah. Setelah semua kancingnya terlepas, Yifan memindahkan nampan yang berada dipangkuannya keatas meja dekat kursi, lalu menarik tangan Zitao untuk berdiri didepannya.

Zitao memasang wajah tak mengerti saat Yifan menariknya, lalu baru tersadar kala tangan pria itu mulai membuka kancing kemeja milik sang kakak yang membalut tubuhnya. Ingin menahan, namun mata Yifan seperti menyuruhnya untuk terdiam hingga pria itu selesai melepas semua kancingnya.

Punggung Zitao diterpa hawa panas perapian saat kemejanya telah terlepas sempurna ulah tangan Yifan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tak menggubris pertanyaannya, Yifan justru melempar kemeja itu kedalam perapian, hinga api merah membakarnya. "Sudah kubilang, aku tak menyukai wangi kemeja itu."

Zitao memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat mata Yifan menyusuri tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang. "Aku in-"

Srek.

Tak lagi terasa panas dipunggungnya saat wangi maskulin menusuk hidung Zitao. Tubuhnya sekarang ditutup oleh kemeja lain berwarna merah, dan Zitao sangat hapal dengan bau ini. Tangannya digenggam Yifan saat Yifan membawanya untuk menempel pada rahang atas pria itu sendiri.

"Pakai milikku. Kau bebas memilih yang mana baju ku. Asal jangan milik orang lain. Kau tau, cukup diluar aku mencium wewangian para petarung. Tidak untuk di kamarku."

"Tapi _Lord_. Milikmu pun berbau peperangan."

Yifan tersenyum, semakin menggenggam erat tangan Zitao lalu mencium jari-jari pemuda itu dengan lembut. "Setidaknya itu milikku. Seperti halnya dirimu. Kau milikku."

 **..BERSAMBUNG..**

Ini pasti banyak typo dehh, pastiiii.. Maaf juga ya kalo ada nama nggak dikenal tiba-tiba nyasar kedalam ceritaa, ini ff remake soalnya..

Maaf kalo ini ngaret bangett, zifan sadar kok. akhir-akhir ini zifan lagi Ulangan Akhir semester, dan sedikit ada masalah sama komputer, maka dari itu ini cerita baru selesai sekarang. maaf yaaa..

Maaf juga untuk Ammi Gummy yang chatnya dari kemarin nggak zifan bales, maafkan Zifaann:')

sebenernya di dalam cuap-cuap Oneshoot _"Mantan, Balikan Yuk!"_ zifan udah jamji bakal lanjut nih ff ini sehari setelahnya, eh malah ngaret sampe sekarang, :"))

insyaallah kedepannya nggk ngaret lagi deh, soalnya kan liburan :3 *Buangbuku* #eh!

Makasi banyak untuk yang udah review di beberapa chap sebelumnya, zifan sayaaangggg kaliaannn,, muah muah *ketjupBasah

makasi juga buat kak babyMingA yang udah mau fav+foll, maakasiii ^^

 **Mean to review?**


End file.
